The Rest of the Story
by FlowerNo999
Summary: Life is full of surprises. In Robin's case that is an understatement.
1. The Opening Scene

**The Opening Scene**

_**Sherwood Forest**_

Robin had always been a man who craved knowledge. Learning was as entertaining as it was useful. During his childhood he was asking questions about everything.

"_How does that work?" "Where did this came from?" "What are these made of? __I need to know!"_

Now, the same need teared him apart. He wanted to find out, or to have someone explain to him, how his mind worked; why the same scene was repeated relentlessly in his mind; how could he be free of this torture.

_U__nder the blinding sun __the battle __had just ended. The king, __wounded but __safe, was __resting __far away. __T__he counting, __however,__ revealed that they were one member short._

"_Where's Marian?" Robin asked out of breath, __his __eyes searching for any figure that could bear any resemblance to Marian__. __He had hoped that Vaisey would have brought her there as a __way__ to distract __him__ from __his duty to protect t__he King. He even had a plan, __simple but effective__; Allan would __ensure she was free__ while the rest of the gang would focus on the King's safety._

_Gisborne was __crouched __at__ Will's feet, pressed __down__ by __the Scarlet boy's__ ax__. "How is she?" __Gisborne__ yelled,__obviously unaware of Marian's fate. __That alone was alarming._

"_Dead." Vaisey announced in a clear voice and shifted his gaze from a horror-struck Gisborne to Robin's raging grief and then back to his lieutenant._

"_Have some self-respect. __Gisborne__. __She told you she'd rather die than marrying you. Which she did. I really appreciated that."_

"_What happened?" Allan asked and Robin felt him getting closer as if to shield him; or shield others from him, more likely._

"_Well, you won't believe it. I, myself, have struggled for some time to embrace it as the truth, and mind you, I was there to witness it. Gisborne finally did something right. He stabbed her. Oh, the intense feeling of joy, Hoody! It's been ages since I last knew such a sensation." He sighed in delight. "Of course I couldn't trust him not to call for a physician to tend to her wounds so I had him removed. That ended well."_

"_Where... Where is she now?" It was Will's turn to ask the difficult question._

"_Somewhere in the desert. I couldn't leave her to rot above ground, now could I? It'd attract flies."_

"_Tell us exactly where," Allan demanded._

"_Deeply sorry but the landscape confuses me. Start digging and you may find her. Oh, and if by any miracle you find her, do me a favor and search for a silver ring. How foolish me, really! As I was standing above her while she disappeared beneath the sand, I think I dropped it. I rather liked it, you know. Last gift from my sister and you know how sentimental I can get."_

"_Monster!" Much cried. It wasn't his dislocated arm or his bleeding knee that kept him away. Robin saw Djaq and John having him pinned down._

"_She did love you," Vaisey said __to Robin__. "With her dying breath, she said so. __And then she lied lifeless __at__ my feet. __Between you and I, __I always knew this girl would make a fine corpse."_

_Carter was aiming at Vaisey with his bow. "Do I take the shot?" he asked. Before any response, a blow on the head had him flat on the sand._

_One of Vaisey's servants came to his Master's rescue. "Go now!" _

"_Enjoy the sun, while it lasts, merry men. Storm's on the way."_

_Vaisey, not targeted any more, galloped away, while Will tried to fire some arrows against him. "Do something!" he called the others to fight, but no one could move. Their attention was to something else._

_Gisborne buried his face in the sand, moaning. He started crying, screaming Marian's name, calling her "my love."_

_Robin hated him for his dishonorable intentions, his deathly actions. But above all he hated him for his false remorse; that hypocritical regret that had deceived so many, and none more than Marian._

"_Hold him down," he ordered Will. Then, Robin gripped his sword firmly. With his other hand he reached for a cloth. He knelt and ignored the others._

"_Robin? What on God's green Earth are you doing?" Allan asked, confused. This couldn't be the reaction for which he prepared himself. "Robin?" this time he sounded concerned._

"_There's blood dripping from my sword. I must cleanse it." Robin's voice was calm in a cold, sinister way._

"_What is he doing?" Much's cry sounded like a whisper to Robin's busy mind. "Tell me. Tell me!" the manservant insisted in despair._

"_I'm dealing with it!" Allan retorted and raised his hand in the air to keep them away. "Robin, is that a priority now? Why?"_

"_I will soak it with Gisborne's blood. I've waited long enough,"_

_Allan beckoned for John to come closer. _

"_Here, now?" _

"_Like this?"_

"_I've waited long enough."_

_Will stepped away from Gisborne. The black knight growled like a beast while Robin was knocking his teeth out, still calling for Marian._

"_How many times did you stab her?" Robin roared and tightened his grip around Gisborne's neck. _

"_Leave me!" Gisborne cried pushing Robin off his chest. _

"_You'll suffer the same number of injuries. I know of the first one." Robin buried his blade in Gisborne's low abdomen. He pulled it out slowly."How many more?"_

"_Rel... Release meee..."_

_Robin allowed his opponent a few easy breaths. "How many more?"_

"_As … as many as I had to... to keep her from **you**!"_

_Robin didn't speak. His blade did. He didn't pull the sword out this time. He punched him and Gisborne fainted._

"_Djaq, have a look at him."_

_Djaq didn't protest. She assessed the wounds. "The cuts are sallow. You avoided the vital organs." It sounded like she thought he did that in purpose. And of course she was right. "He should be able to survive if he's properly treated."_

"_Do what you can, Djaq." He didn't say "save him" or "keep him alive." Those words would never come out. But he knew Djaq would do her best._

"_What?!" John cried, echoed by Allan._

"_When she's done with him, Allan, get him on a ship to England and get him a physician to accompany him."_

_Allan moved closer and forced Robin to look him in the eye. "You move to kill him and now you want to make sure he lives? Have you gone completely mad?"_

_Robin, still eerily calm, replied. "I didn't move to kill him, Allan. I wanted to make him bleed."_

"_In that case, do I also buy him a nice little blanket and tuck him in?"_

"_Allan!" Will cried._

_Allan waved his hands in the air, giving up. "I am done with Gisborne! You hear me? Done!" he declared to anyone who wanted to listen "I'll go and help Carter and I think I'll stick with him for the next few months."_

"_Will, Gisborne goes to England." Robin turned to his safest option._

"_Unsupervised?" Djaq asked._

"_It doesn't matter. He gets back home."_

"_Not with you following him there, he won't," Will countered. _

"_We end him now, Robin, or he escapes." John spoke next. They all had the same rational thought, but Robin's conviction was sounder than anything else._

"_There's no place on Earth he can go where I won't find him. He knows that. He'll return to England and he'll wait for me."_

"_Master?" Much called and Robin went to him. "Why not end it now? Why, Robin?"_

"_I can't have him buried so close to her, Much. You know I can't. She'll never find peace."_

"_Cry, Master. You must cry..." Much was weak and he was getting weaker, struggling to speak and keep his eyes open. _

"_You fought bravely today, my friend. Rest now. You can worry about me tomorrow." Robin held his hand._

_Robin closed his eyes. His heart was hard as stone._

_No tears._

Robin was standing again under the tree where Marian's ring was buried. It wasn't grief that brought him there; not entirely. It was anger, fueled by doubt. There was a part of him that denied the knowledge of her death.

"Do you know what bothers me? I didn't watch you die, Marian," Robin spoke to the wind. "Vaisey told me. Do you understand my misery? The only thing I have to verify your death is the word of the most deceiving man. And I've been deceived before, haven't I? The other time that someone told me you were dead, they were wrong and I think, why not again, eh? How about that? How about you not being dead after all? You think you can do that, my love?"

He loathed himself for not looking for her. But the orders from the King came and he could not disobey. Once more he chose the King over her and the betrayal would weigh on him.

This doubt would drive him insane, though, he knew it. Sometimes he had half mind to go back and search more thoroughly. What evidence could have survived after so much time he didn't know, but there might be something. If nothing else, the turmoil inside his head would cease.

But he couldn't just leave, not with everything that was going on. Not when his presence was important. Not when his absence had proved damaging.

And just when he was thinking about damage, Gisborne appeared.

An unexpected visitor brought their heated argument to an end. Things really unraveled when the mysterious stranger turned out to be Robin's father. The news he brought to them added to the bizarre turn of events.

The new brother who needed help took precedent. After that nothing was the same.


	2. We Too Are Coming Home

The night Robin was dealing with unfinished business from his past...

**A small Inn, Milan**

"How much you've got?" Carter asked and split the darkness with a lit candle. He sat up on his bunk and supported his weight on his elbow, his knife close by under his pillow.

"Not much. Almost nothing." Will Scarlet replied and the sound of his very few coins clinking joined his soft voice. He was sitting beside Carter, knees bent to his chest, eyes looking outside the window. "It will not do."

The lack of money had been a constant threat to their ambitious plans to cross the continent and finally reach the island they called home.

Djaq shifted on her bed, feeling her leg resisting her attempts to rest. Her wound had been a matter of concern for the four companions. Not only because it had been a serious one -although now healing- but it had raised a significant problem. Who could be trusted to help while the one to usually mend the wounded, was now unable to do so?

Carter was excluded for "my lack of interest in learning more ways to cut people open, and my fear that I won't be able to properly close them," as he had put it. The choice between Will and Marian had been difficult, but Will's anxiety for Djaq's health gave the solution. However, it had been very stressful for Marian to depend on the injured woman for instructions. She had managed with this crisis but for future incidents she had to be properly tutored.

Contrary to Carter's, Marian's desire to learn proved to be greater. During her training, Djaq was examining Marian's needlework on the pillow, marking her progress. Her attempts on Carter's frequently injured body were significantly better.

"I guess the prospect of flesh wounds inspires me more than trees and flowers." Marian commended.

"Too bad you cannot make a dowry out of marked arms and scarred chests." Djaq had teased her. "Not that he'd mind!"

"Let's hope I'll have the opportunity to negotiate." Marian replied to Djaq's humorous comment in the same tone, but below the surface there was worry.

It had been a long time since she last had news of _him_. Yes, they were getting home, but what was home now? What were they to find at the end of their journey? Would they find their friends together or estranged? Would they even be _there_? Would they even be _alive_?

Whenever these dark thoughts came and stopped her breathing, Marian struggled to push them away. She had to cling to hope if she was to make to the end. Thankfully she had nice memories to distract her.

"_Marian?" Robin whispered the night after Carter was gone. "Are you sleeping?"_

"_No, still awake." Marian sounded serious, but the darkness hid her smile. "Do you need something? Are you hungry? Perhaps I could cook something for you."_

"_I'll never hear the end of this, will I?"_

"_Can **we** hear the end of this conversation?" Much's usual obedience to Robin's wishes, seemed to be in low levels when he wanted to sleep._

"_We'd better go outside." Robin suggested._

"_At this hour?" Marian replied, but was already out of bed._

_In the vast forest, the rustling leaves beneath their feet was the only sound beside their quiet voices._

"_I am glad, we're not fighting anymore." _

"_Give us time!" Robin laughed. He waited until they sat by a tree to speak again. "I miss him too, you know."_

_Marian looked at him, her eyes starting to adjust to the darkness. She knew what he meant. Her heart became a knot in her chest; every horrible feeling of the last days rushed through her like a wave._

"_Your father. I miss him too."_

"_I know."_

_Robin's and Edward's close relationship had always made her happy. But it also made her jealous. Robin was the son Edward never had and sometimes it hurt Marian how obvious it was. She envied how preferable Robin's opinion was compared to hers. It took her several years and the revelation of the Nightwatchman business, to gain her father's respect, aside from his love. Edward finally accepted that his daughter was a strong, intelligent, brave woman who didn't speak out of turn as he thought, but she spoke when there should be words and others kept silent._

"_Do you mind telling me again, about his final moments?"_

"_He said that it's good to dream, and he seemed very proud of you. You inspired him to fight, to make a stand. A great thing, Marian."_

"_Which led him to his death," Marian said ruefully._

"_No, Marian." Robin told her. "You gave him reason to live. Something that the captivity in the castle had deprived him of. It was an end, I know, but if he had stayed behind, his death would be far worse."_

"_It was a miracle he survived as long as he did.__"_

_Robin kissed the top of her head, while she was leaning on his chest. "He also said, that I deserve your feelings."_

"_Which feelings exactly?"_

"_Affection, respect, passion..."_

_Marian __punched him lightly on his arm__. "__That was done with affection."_

"_Clearly__." __They laughed together and it, their joined laughter was a sound full of youth and hope._

"_I haven't told you before, but w__hen you __returned__, __my father__ hoped that we would be engaged again. He hadn't said so, but I could see it. He praised you very much. __During __the__ whole __**one**__day you __managed to__ stay out of trouble!__"_

"_When I __declared __my__self an enemy to the Sheriff __I__did __put __an end to __your father's__ plans, __didn't I?"_

"_For what is worth I didn't think of giving you another chance until that very moment."_

"_It worked to my advantage that you and your father didn't see eye to eye on this subject."_

_Their kiss was as delicious as red wine. In all the ugliness of their world, this was the beauty; love. Why deny it?_

_And they didn't._

Djaq was now holding the cloth that Marian was working on most recently. "I could have mistaken it with my own work. Impressive."

Marian nodded, proud of her achievement. Will also assessed the product of her labor and smiled encouragingly.

"Good. Perhaps she can make a living out of that, because we _really_ need the money!" Carter laughed.

"We might be poor -hardly the first time for some of us!- but at least we are together now." Will's remark was met with agreeing smiles.

The last time the four companions had entered a town in the Roman peninsula it wasn't obvious they were traveling together. Will was a soldier, returning from the Holy Land with bitter experience and all of his friends dead. He was no acquaintance of Carter's, an English merchant, who was traveling with his wife Marian and Djaq, their loyal servant. Not long before that, in an other town, Marian was a nun and Will was portraying successfully her brother, the priest. Carter was accompanying Djaq's alter ego, Saffya, a gifted healer from the East. Djaq had found a way to keep people from reacting to the color of her skin by making herself useful. When her advanced knowledge of medicine wasn't enough, Carter's blade ensured their safety.

And so it went, until now. They had entered Milan as their usual selves. Four friends going home.

Marian shaped her cloak into a pillow and put it under Djaq's leg. "We need a horse for Djaq, if not a carriage, if we're to move before she completely recovers and we cannot get those without spending money. And the ship fare is a different matter."

"That is far ahead in future."

"I know, but we can't postpone our worries till we see the land ending near our feet. We need to secure money now."

"The most pressing need is food. This old wreckage doesn't come with four portions of supper. Perhaps we could have chosen more humble accommodations -sleeping on the ground, for instance!- and eat better." Carter stood decisively in the middle of the room, looking over his shoulder to see if the other travelers in the sleeping hall could hear them. "Will, with me. _I spotted a merchant who isn't too careful_." He whispered the last sentence and moved to the exit.

Will nodded and hid his ax under his shirt.

"Why don't we sell some of the things we have? The price might not be as high as their true value but it will be a good one." Djaq suggested quietly.

"And miss my exercise?" Carter laughed. The truth was they could have been better with easy money from the trade, but none of them was too willing to accept Djaq's generous offer. That woman was robbed of her family, taken away from her homeland not once but twice. She had saved their lives, risking hers. The least they could do was to make sure that she'd have some part of her world intact. Those few heirlooms of hers would be hers forever.

The two men were gone and Marian unsheathed her sword for their protection. Djaq felt uneasy, not being able to defend herself.

Marian sensed Djaq tense. "We will be fine." she told her.

_G__oodnight, my love, _Marian thought as she did every night. _I'll find you soon._


	3. Same Life, Old Friends

Same Life, Old Friends

_One month after that night of past revelations_

**Sherwood Forest**

Robin's eyes were fixed on the crate with the money. "It doesn't feel right," he finally said.

"It's taxes. 'Course it doesn't feel right." Allan replied and added one more sack of coins to the growing pile. It was a hard work, theirs, but someone had to do it.

Due to heavy labor, sweat was dripping off Allan's forehead and he wiped it with his dirty sleeve. Every bit of him was dirty. For as long as his employment under Gisborne lasted, he had enjoyed the benefits of a nice hot bath; the memory was now taunting him. If nothing else, he missed being clean. "Oi, John! How many left?"

"Ten," Little John grunted and unloaded another sack on Allan's waiting arms a bit more forcefully than before. It was an occasional source of joy for the big man to give Allan a hard time.

"The problem it's not the money, but the men guarding it," Robin went on. "Did you see the size of them? The guards in Nottingham are changing rapidly from little boys to seasoned men. There's a reason for that. Probably not a good one."

"And how do you propose to shed some light?" Kate asked and stepped closer to Robin.

Kate had recently thought it was time to make an official declaration of her love. Robin would have welcomed some tenderness and comfort, but he had no intention to start something serious that would only lead to Kate's heartbreak. Especially after the disappointing attempt with Isabella. So he rejected her advances and now he wanted to interact with her as little as possible. It was pathetic for a grown man to act like a little boy, but Allan knew that Robin lately had little patience for such matters. Kate, though, didn't seem dissuaded by his behavior. That was more pathetic, Allan believed. He couldn't help but wonder what she hoped to achieve with a man who had buried his one true love's ring to leave the past behind, only to keep visiting that spot every other day.

_On reflection, she might not know this bit of detail_, Allan thought.

"Well," Robin smiled awkwardly and moved backwards, stepping on Little John's toes, who suffered the pain bravely. "A visit to the castle cannot harm."

"Yes. What harm can a possible arrest do?" Allan mocked. "Some sense, please."

"Why afraid, Allan?" Kate laughed. "Feeling old for some excitement?"

"No, my dear Kate. Just a bit more experienced when it comes to torture. That's all."

Kate looked ashamed, Alan unapologetic, John indifferent and it fell upon Robin to prevent an ugly scene from getting worse. "Whereas Allan has a point about the chances of an arrest, there's no need to fail if I am careful enough." At which point he clarified that he was going alone.

"Won't you be better if there's someone with you?" Kate's natural color returned as did her insistence.

"No, no," Robin said quickly. "No need to endanger any of you. It's easier to move in and out when I don't have to wait for others to keep up with me."

Robin said _others_, but Allan knew that only Kate would slow him down. It wasn't her fault. She had other merits, just none of them really helped getting in and out of the castle.

Any other member of the gang would be perfectly able to keep up with Robin because what he knew about the castle, they knew it too. Some of the entrances were discovered by Will and Djaq (Allan really missed those two. The gang wasn't the same without them), while John was quick to follow. Tuck had a marvelous talent for remembering everything without effort and Much was naturally and literally one step behind Robin, because where else would he be? As for Allan, having spent days and nights memorizing every bit of the castle layout he wouldn't be called a liability even if he'd walk in there blindfolded.

He remembered fondly that one time, during his first days as Gisborne's man, when he was trying to estimate how safe it was to jump from a low window on the pile of hay beneath it. It was strangely convenient. The instant he came to that conclusion he heard a swishing behind him. Marian. She was fully dressed as the Nightwatchman, about to embark on some mission. He smiled cautiously and moved away from the window. "I'll keep him busy but don't be long," he had told her. She didn't reply, but the next day she covered for him after a stupid mistake he had made. He guessed this was a _thank you._

Yes. He missed Marian too.

"Well, any time you need..." Kate smiled kindly.

Robin nodded uncomfortably. "I appreciate it, Kate," he said. It was impossible to act natural around her. Well, pathetic.

Allan had just finished his work and felt his patience wearing thin. "You go," he told Robin, "and we agree on the usual; back before sunrise or we come for you, alright? Alright."

"Let's get up to the road and I'll leave you there."

Just before their paths took different turns Tuck arrived with a horse. "Just the gang of dangerous outlaws I wanted to see!" He had been at Knighton these past few days, helping a mother with her sick children.

"Tuck!" Their happy voices filled the forest. Tuck hadn't been gone for that long, but friendly faces were rare in Nottingham those days.

"How we managed to stay alive for so long when we're so easily discovered, I'll never understand." Allan commented, looking over his shoulder for any other visitors.

"Good to have you back." Robin said, "How is Margaret? The boys?"

"All better, God bless them. How are you doing?"

"Devoted to hard work and no fun." Allan answered.

"On that note, I must leave you," said Robin.

"May God be with you." Tuck said, without asking for the specifics, trusting that Robin was doing what he usually did; the right thing.

Robin went on with his instructions. "Much must have returned from hunting, so tell him not to worry. _If_ it's possible."

"Gisborne?" Little John asked, hating the taste of that name in his mouth.

"If he survived the day," Robin advised, "make sure he doesn't become trouble." Caring for Gisborne was a duty which Robin would gladly give up, but as a member of his gang, his former enemy was now his responsibility. "I'll see everyone later."

He was already on the path to the town of Nottingham while Kate was staring at him until he was very small, probably waiting for him to turn around and look at her.

"Right! Off we go!" Allan felt sympathy for the girl. It wasn't her fault that she fell in love with a man who didn't reciprocate her feelings. But she should have known by now.

**Count Friedrich's Castle, Bavaria**

"How is this a good idea? Walking to a stranger's house in a foreign land?" Carter expressed his doubt for the tenth time and for the ninth time he was ignored.

"Make yourself presentable," Djaq gave the order so naturally, that Carter tried to salvage his appearance, but to no avail. Djaq smiled to herself. She had regained her vigor and was enjoying every minute of action.

"I, for one, like our chances with the Count," Will spoke then. "He did give us his money for Marian's sake." He winked, quite out of character, at Marian. It was something Allan would have done and with this, Will felt closer to home and his good friend.

Marian did remember Friedrich's eyes on her. It was unsettling at first, but when they came to an understanding she could easily set the boundaries.

Now she wondered what impression she'd make. Nothing like the first one, surely. Her most recent reflection wasn't very promising; tired, malnourished, worn out and without a proper cleansing her beautiful features looked rather aged and faded. The last time that Friedrich had seen her she was in a flattering black dress and now the only flattering thing on her was a green ribbon that kept her sleeve attached to the rest of her shirt.

Before she had the chance to act on getting a dress, she remembered how insulted she felt when the Sheriff and Gisborne insinuated that a gown was all that would make her likeable and she discarded the idea altogether.

Thankfully, Friedrich, aside from her looks, admired her spirit and wit and on that front she had no reason to worry.

At the gate they came across a surprise. The guards were speaking English and communication was easy, but before they'd get to any details, a smiling man, don in his finest sporting robes, was approaching with his company.

"That's him!" Djaq exclaimed, as if not believing that the man they were visiting would exit his own castle.

"Do we make ourselves known? Do we wait for a more private moment?"

"No time like the present," Carter's impatience could not be tamed any longer. "Marian, if you please?" he motioned for her to step forward.

"My oh my," Friedrich's accented English brought joy to the four companions. "Some of my most favorite Englishmen." He dismounted his horse and pretended to be aiming Marian's lips only to kiss her cheek.

She laughed and hugged him. "You haven't changed!"

"Don't worry, I do remember the skittles! This one, I don't know!" he pointed at Carter. "Count Friedrich of Bavaria. At your service!"

"Carter," the blonde man introduced himself. "Your hospitality," he went on, "it comes with a bath, no?"

"And wine."

"Splendid."

The Count explained the situation to his other guests who seemed to welcome the newcomers and offered his arms to Marian and Djaq. "Tonight we'll have a feast. Hans, prepare!"

His servant nodded and showed Will the way to the stables. Will was the only one to keep their horses calm, since the day they first had them.

Friedrich left them to rest only after he extracted the promise of a fully detailed telling of their adventures.

"What troubles you?" Djaq asked Marian in the privacy of their chamber.

"Do you think he'll give us what we ask?"

"A few beds, some food and fresh horses, it's not too much to ask! Not from a Count."

Returning home was the reason Marian woke up every day, but she wanted to do more. She wanted to return with proper help for their cause.

"An army is too much to ask, though, isn't it?"

**Author's Note. The events in the first two chapters happened the same day/night, near the end of season three. Marian's injuries at the end of season two have healed and Djaq's injury was just an incident during a very dangerous journey across Europe. I hope this clears up any confusion. :)**


	4. There's Work to Do

**There's work to do**

**Count Friedrich's Castle, Bavaria**

Friedrich was as charming a host as he was a guest. Helga, his wife, expecting their first child, acted nothing like a woman of her situation. She was restless in her mission to ensure the entertainment of her husband's friends, which also included tales of her adventures from before her marriage when she was raiding foreign lands with her Viking friends and family. She described the beauties she had seen, the people she had met, but warned her audience she would not shy away from the killing she had done.

No one attending the feast objected, most of them, if not all, having their own shares of killing.

"A few months ago, I told one of my stories to a Lord in France. With him being _important, _he wasn't very careful with his words when he expressed his disgust, because I, a _woman_, spoke about having killed a man in battle_. _I wanted to disembowel him there and then for his hypocrisy but I left the room, for Friedrich's sake. Later I found the Lord's daughter and we shared some wine. She told about some interesting rumors about her father's third wife's untimely demise. Then we drank some more and she demonstrated her skills with a sword. Her secret training had great results! Isn't that so, Rochelle?"

A young woman with braided hair and piercing green eyes, laughed. "Papa didn't want me to fight. Papa was rarely right."

Between Rochelle attempting to sing, Will and Djaq humorously debating over the authenticity of a fortune teller they had met in Venice, who claimed that they were destined to be together and Friedrich telling them how he came to meet Helga at a gambling table, time passed quickly.

"So," Helga said, sitting next to Djaq. "Loving a foreign man, not an easy task, eh?"

"Loving a man never is," Djaq responded quietly. "Some are worth the trouble."

Helga nodded in agreement and moved on to Will who sat quietly admiring the wood-work displayed on the fireplace. Will had no time to comment on them because a tall man with broad shoulders and golden hair made his boisterous entrance in the Hall.

"Where's my sister?" His laughter echoed in the big room. "Helga!"

She ran to him and he squeezed her tightly. "Brother!"

Friedrich approached Djaq, Will and Marian who were watching the scene, agreeing that Little John would have found his match had he been there.

After ten minutes of incomprehensible conversation and hugs between Helga and Olaf, the Count started sighing. "Ah. This will take a while. Why don't we get on with your story so far? We were rudely interrupted the last time."

On the night of their arrival, the Count had received word that his presence was needed at the estate of a friend. He had been gone for a few weeks and they hadn't had the time to talk.

Will said that with the news of Marian's abduction and the assassination plans against the King, they traveled to the Holy Land to prevent monstrosities from occurring at Vaisey's command. And while they managed to overcome the misunderstanding with the King and save his life, in their mission to rescue Marian they had failed. When the time for decisions came, he and Djaq chose to stay behind, and said goodbye to their friends.

Marian explained, without any great detail about the days before Gisborne's and Vaisey's departure, that she had the help of one of his servants who, after being abandoned by his evil Master, saw fit to shift his loyalties to her. She received immediate medical attention and then she managed to reach the King's camp. Much to her relief she stumbled upon Carter who could vouch for her.

At that point Carter, accompanied by Rochelle, joined their conversation, offering his own experience. Giving her the news about Robin being gone was painful. Marian admitted that she had few hopes to find him there, but to have them crushed was horrible. However she didn't dwell on what had transpired in the past. Both of them focused on what they could do and that was easy; contact with Djaq and Will at Bassam's house.

Djaq remembered that the announcement of a Crusader at the door was alarming until she heard Carter's voice. Her guess was that he wanted to deliver a last message from Robin. "Well, I was only half right," she laughed.

Alas, their happiness was short-lived. Any association with Englishmen was a treason and wouldn't be tolerated by certain locals. There was an attack at Bassam's residence that resulted his brutal death in the burning house.

"Finding Marian, meant that we had to leave. I knew it... I just... I just never thought it would come to this." Djaq said.

Will caressed her hand affectionately. "Now we're going home. To what exactly, we have no idea."

"By my calculations, your journey sounds unreasonably long, my friends! Were you riding turtles instead of horses?!"

"We all had been very tired, and needed time to recuperate..." Marian said, but she didn't have Friedrich's attention anymore. His wife summoned him to the other side of the Hall. Djaq and Will were getting better acquainted with Rochelle.

"Yes, very tired..." Carter whispered to Marian, in the privacy they enjoyed. "And busy with lying to our friends..."

Marian didn't respond.

"Will and Djaq-"

Marian stopped him, "are respecting my wish not to share this with anyone."

"_Others_ will be less inclined to be kept in the dark."

"Bringing Robin to this, won't make me tell you."

"We're friends, Marian. Or so I believed..."

"I am no less of a friend, because I want to keep this to myself. I've lost a great deal. I will not lose my right to privacy."

Carter realised that insisting was futile. For the time being, he obeyed. But he didn't know whether he was helping her or not.

Friedrich approached them, not noticing Marian's tension. Djaq, Will and Rochelle came too.

"Djaq, my dear, tell me about the attack, if it's not to much to ask." The Count asked.

Will offered to say that story instead of Djaq. "It was madness. There was banging on the doors and walls. And in a split of a second, the house was full of people carrying burning torches and stones. We managed to escape with our lives thanks to a secret tunnel that Bassam had built for us-"

"He died to save me..." Djaq whispered.

Will went on, saying "By the time we recovered from the horror, we had to tend to the servants who had survived the slaughter. Some of them had families in villages away from the city and we accompanied them there, putting our own lives in danger to protect them, but what else would we do? They had fought to protect _us_."

"When we finally returned to Acre, after God knew how many weeks, a contagious fever had spread all over the city. The captains, the few who had remained in the vicinity, refused to accommodate people who could have been contaminated." Will went on. "We had to wait outside the city, thankfully, not falling ill, until it was possible to leave."

"The ship took us to Cyprus, where their God or mine thought best to prevent us from leaving. Almost six weeks of horrible storms!" Djaq said.

"Arriving at Naples, a miracle we had began to doubt would ever happen, we had to set our route. We didn't know the land, its dangers and secrets. We had to cross it carefully. It turned out to be as dangerous as any other part of Europe, really. Five times we were attacked. Djaq was badly wounded and we had to move slowly. Until we got here."

"I feel exhausted even listening to it!" Friedrich remarked. "To think I complained for my relatively short journey to England and back! Well, it wasn't a complete waste! On my way home from that wonderful adventure we shared, I thought it best to create a net of communication. It took time, effort and money but information is a valuable commodity. Anyone interested in the fruits of my labor?" watching their eager faces, he went on. "From what I hear, the situation is changing rapidly. Vaisey no longer poses a threat. Well, from beyond the grave there's little even _he_ can do-"

"Grave?!" Marian, Will and Djaq repeated simultaneously.

"That is what is reported, anyway. My informant with whom I have met at my friend's estate, also told me there's a woman filling the position of the Sheriff now."

Marian tried to think of Vaisey's reaction to the notion of a _leper_ sitting on his chair. His crazy eyes popping out of their sockets was amusing.

"Details about her are scarce, I am afraid, but she seems to enjoy Prince John's trust."

"If Prince John favors her, I can say I am already not fond of her," Will's mistrust was natural, given his experience.

"She conducts herself very carefully, from what I hear. Never too revealing."

"Always doing your homework." Marian told Friedrich, grateful for his way of thinking.

"Always." He said and it was obvious that he had been watching over for her, even from afar. "I've heard some rumors, that may prove upsetting. Prince John visited Nottingham, not long ago. But he plans to return. To what end I can only guess, but it cannot be anything good. He's weak, but he can get very strong. The next months will be critical."

"No time for half measures." Djaq said, and nodded at Marian that this was the moment to make their move.

"Yes. We need to strike hard, but with what? We're outnumbered and with no weapons."

"So we are back to the beginning. A bad Sheriff and us without hope." Will shook his head.

"I really like our feasts," Carter said. "We always end up crestfallen!"

"If only there was a way to raise an army. But the oppressed who would follow us cannot fight like soldiers, and the soldiers who can fight cannot be bought without money, which we don't have."

"Well if only something could be done about that," Friedrich smiled. "If only someone had already made arrangements!" He winked at them and gestured for Olaf to join them. "This man is my wife's brother. What I didn't say is that he and his men -trained and thirsty for battle- are coming to assist you. Money to sustain this small army and obtain the services of others as well, will be given to you. After that, it's up to you to get the job done, my friends."

The four companions' faces lit up. "Our gratitude is beyond words." Djaq said.

Friedrich bowed to Djaq with respect.

Marian hugged him."We will never forget it."

"Oh, my Marian. Do you remember what was the last thing I told you that night?"

"If I am ever in Bavaria-" Marian started.

"_I remain, my __L__ady, your servant, your booby and your friend._" He finished the sentence, glad he had the opportunity to make good on his promise.

"Now, Englishmen. How well do you think you fight?" Olaf asked, smirking.


	5. White Sails

White Sails

**Locksley Manor**

Archer's voice wasn't coming just as clear, as Isabella's. When he was standing by the window, his voice was loud and firm, but when he was in the back of the room, it was coming like the whisper of a trembling child. Robin couldn't explain it.

He frequently wondered what the lives of them both would have been like, if that fire hadn't killed their parents and separated them. As things were they ended up on different sides. Perhaps it'd be better if they had been one family.

The unavoidable additions of Guy and Isabella, Ghislaine's older children, on the other hand, reduced any chances of a happy life.

This situation affected Robin's dreams too. Two boys running in the fields in the sunshine, playing and laughing and the scene always changed quickly into a bloody battle with only one victor. After such dreams Robin woke up in a bad mood. This morning was the same, but things improved during the day.

"Absolutely not!" Isabella snapped and Robin's attention was drawn back to the house.

"It was only a suggestion. No reason to bite."

Their quarrel had began with Archer's idea to host a tourney at Locksley. Isabella declined, unwilling to reconsider.

"I'll bite and cut if I have to! Any ideas about presenting yourself as the Lord of this place, forget them. You're just a polished guard around here. _My _polished guard. Understood?"

Archer mumbled something, and Robin heard the wounded child again. It upset him. However, he wouldn't allow this feeling of sympathy towards the version of his abandoned brother to cloud his judgment about the man Archer really was. It was a painful realization that he had risked his neck for an ungrateful, conniving traitor.

It had been obvious since that day Robin had gone to the castle to find out what was going on. He had overheard them, Archer and Isabella, meeting for the first time and it was enlightening as it was hurtful.

"_So you are Malcolm's bastard son..." Isabella beckoned him to get closer._

"_And-"_

"_End of story," Isabella interrupted him with a warning; no mention of their mother would be tolerated. "Now. Why are you here?"_

"_Not for the plenitude of love, certainly!"_

"_Clearly not. Or you would have stayed with the other two who fought so bravely to save your life, wouldn't you?"_

"_I came here to offer you my services. If that's something that doesn't interest you, I will be on my way."_

"_I will need proof of your abilities. As for your loyalty we can safely assume it doesn't exist."_

"_Tell me."_

This was the second meeting between them that Robin was witnessing. He was hidden, carefully placing himself away from any source of light that could reveal him to the patrolling guards.

Suddenly there was commotion in the yard and that meant one thing; guards from the west side of the Manor would walk past him to get to the front door where everyone would gather. He had no time to climb down and disappear, so he held his breath, waiting.

The guards passed and Robin was safe. Isabella was gone due to the urgent message. Apparently news about her intercepted correspondence finally reached her.

"Sorry, Sheriff, old habits." He laughed when he reached the first trees of the forest, touching the important letter inside his pocket.

"At last!" Much exclaimed. He had been waiting deep into the woods, impatiently. "I thought you stayed for supper."

"I _am_ hungry. Do you think I should have asked for a place at their table?"

"You've done weirder things than that."

"True enough! Did they save the miller's leg?"

"Thank God, yes." Much delivered the news as relieved as he was when he had received them. "How about Locksley?"

"Kate's mother is doing fine. Her aim improved, by the way." Kate's mother disliked Robin for the danger he brought to her daughter and when Robin tried to defend himself she threw a sack of dirt at him. Again. "And my little brother is now living in our father's house," he said without bitterness. Robin, over the years learned to forget what it felt like to have a home.

"He didn't waste time!"

"The mission Isabella trusted him with when he introduced himself, went as planned. With his successful return he took his reward; Locksley."

"Everyone's gonna live there except for you, master. How can you be so calm?"

Robin smiled. "I've got more important things in my possession, Much." He showed the letter with the Sheriff's insignia, initially addressed to a general whose army of mercenaries she wanted to do her bidding.

"But she'll know, we know."

"It would have been better to have her completely in the dark, but I won't complain."

"But she'll find a way to get this, or another army. What do we gain?"

"Precious information; the reason she wants the army."

"Was she foolish enough to mention it?"

"From what I understand it is the second letter she wrote to eh-" Robin opened the letter and read the name out loud. "Cyneric. He wasn't convinced the first time. She's desperate enough, so..."

"So, why does she want an army? Beside the obvious reason." Much was overwhelmed by the news of another army marching to Nottingham, to kill them.

"Prince John is coming to Nottingham-"

"Again?! What ever for?"

"-to make it the center of his rule." Robin finally finished his sentence.

"That's why the guards..."

"Yes, the guards too."

"More black knights, then!"

"So it would seem."

"Master! Have you taken leave of your senses?"

Robin looked at Much's ever worrying face and smiled.

"Well, look at you! You say all these horrible things with a smile."

"There are some things that I kept from you, but it is time to tell you."

Shortly after Gisborne's arrival at the camp as a member of the gang, Robin was spending less and less time there. He was taking long walks away from the poisonous air that surrounded Gisborne. During one of those walks he came across something he had lost hope he'd ever see. A soldier with a white basket in his arms.

"As promised, Lord Locksley," the soldier had bowed to his superior. Indeed, it was as promised, long ago...

"_Robin. Come. Sit." Richard had summoned Robin to his tent the night before Robin's departure to discuss important matters. "How are you?"_

"_As well as I can, your Majesty. Thank you for your concern."_

"_Robin..."_

_Robin stared at him._

"_Talk to me."_

"_About what, your Majesty?"_

"_Whatever you believe you should say."_

"_She.." Robin started, "she thought it was a mistake to be here. Witnessing the suffering caused by Prince John, she believed you had to return home and help the people." Robin would never speak like that to his King, but if Marian had been there she would have the courage to speak her mind._

"_A popular opinion. Even among my counselors." Richard didn't seem offended. He valued honesty as much as loyalty. "But it is not time, yet. Peace must be achieved here."_

_Robin didn't comment on that. He went on talking about Marian. "She was loyal to the people of Nottingham. She helped them and bled for them. She lost her pride, her home, her father to this cause. For them. And she kept fighting. And she fought for you as well. She escaped, but she returned to the lion's den, not as prey, but as a spy. For me. She worked ceaselessly to keep England safe. She didn't abandon the people not even when the city was surrounded by an army ready to raze everything to the ground." Both men fell silent. "That's what I wanted to say. I wanted you to know about her."_

"_I knew about her, Robin."_

"_Not as my betrothed," Robin said. "I wanted you to know her as the person she really was; a remarkable woman, now lost forever."_

"_We will remember her. I give you my word. But we must work hard so that her sacrifices will not be wasted."_

"_I want nothing more, your Majesty." Robin was determined to honor Marian's memory with or without help. But Richard knew he was also completely concentrated on their mission._

"_To that end, I need you in England. And this time, we cannot allow any more complications in our communication. Not an easy task, I know."_

"_How?"_

"_How's your knowledge about Greek myths?"_

"_Not as good as my tutors would have liked, your majesty."_

"_Once there was a monster in a Cretan labyrinth, called Minotaur. Seven boys and seven girls from Athens were sacrificed to him to appease King Minos. The son of King Aegeus, of Athens, decided to end this tragedy. He traveled to Crete and managed to kill the monster. His father had made him promise that if he'd be successful, the sails on his ship should be white, so that the king would see it from his lookout and know his son was returning home victorious. But the young man forgot to change the sails. The king saw the ships arriving with dark sails and threw himself to the sea, mourning."_

"_Devastating."_

"_Do you see the power of a simple action? Just the color of the sails was enough to kill a king. Black sails meant one thing; death of his son. The message, Robin, was clear."_

"_But untrue, your Majesty. The son was alive."_

"_Well, **we** will have to be more careful than that."_

Much having heard this conversation, understood little. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"The white basket in the arms of the messenger, Much."

"Of course!" he nodded. "What about it?"

Robin laughed. "Much, the King is coming home."

**Somewhere in north France, close to Calais**

Marian, Carter, Will and Djaq, accompanied by Olaf and few of his men were traveling through France on their way home. The rest of Olaf's group had moved separately and they would meet on English soil.

"Well done, Little rock!" Olaf said to Rochelle. He insisted on calling her by the meaning of her name. "Steady and swift." Her training was going well.

"Thank you, Olaf." Rochelle responded with a smile. She didn't mind being called _rock. _On the contrary she thought it was a praise.It was another chapter in the great adventure she had begun when she left home, and which was now leading her to England and its fascinating people.

"Bitter Grace, your turn." Olaf turned to Marian who also didn't object, but enjoyed far less this peculiar name he had for her.

She was teamed with a strong opponent. The blows were accurate and the fight was quick. Marian was falling on the ground, her arm aching; a winner nonetheless.

"You have it in you," Olaf said, "fighting hard."

Marian was uncomfortable with that assessment, despite how Olaf meant it. The last time she had heard it, her life took a turn she didn't expect.

"_You have it in you. You fight hard, for a girl." A tall man spoke._

_Marian squinted her eyes and fought the foul smell that was rising to her nostrils. She was on the deck of a ship, bound to chains. Again._

_She remembered when she, Vaisey and Gisborne were under attack a few nights after Allan had escaped. She remembered convincing Vaisey to free her and let her fight. She remembered him, too scared for his life, using her as a human shield. She remembered bleeding and she remembered killing. But she didn't remember losing._

_She looked around for anything familiar. Gisborne in chains too, perhaps. Or Vaisey beaten to a pulp. And then, Gisborne appeared from the shadows with Vaisey at his heels. Neither of them looked like they had suffered. Of course._

"_I wasn't good enough for you." Gisborne told her, holding her face in his hands. "My love wasn't good enough for you. See if you like it here." He pushed her backwards and looked away._

"_Here? What's here? Who's this? What have you done?" The chains rattled as her body shook violently with rage._

"_Come on Gisborne, we have a King to kill."_

"_Come back!" she pleaded, not knowing why._

"_You're mine, girl," the tall man repeated._

_It didn't need saying. She was on a slave ship._

**Author's note. Marian means bitter. Marianne means **_**Bitter Grace**_** in Norse and I just thought it'd be fun ****if Olaf was using this way to call her****. **_**Little rock**_** (Rochelle) came as a bonus!**


	6. The Good the Bad and the Rest

**The Good the Bad and the Rest**

**City of York**

"I am not a good person, Godric, am I?"

Ever since Godric had joined Isabella's personal guard he was asked to do many things. Things of small importance and things of great impact. Harmless deeds and disastrous actions. He never questioned her motives, not even secretly. It was not his place to raise objections. When his opinion was requested he offered it with great care, but honestly. But never did he imagine that she'd ask him that question.

"My Lady, I do not know how to answer this for any soul."

"Do you believe there are people, capable of goodness, though? Somewhere, somehow."

"Good one day, bad the next few and so it goes, my Lady."

"Perhaps you're right." Isabella clutched something in her hand. Godric didn't know what is was, but he knew it was something she never let anyone see.

"We must travel early, my Lady. You need to rest."

Isabella didn't insist. "I don't need anything else, Godric. You may go."

"Goodnight, my Lady."

**Sherwood Forest, under the tree where Marian's ring was buried**

"Hood?" Gisborne called in a challenging way.

Three little heads turned to look at him. Three little bows with three little arrows, pointed at him.

"New recruits?" he sneered at them.

"You're an awful, awful man!" a little girl with black hair said.

Gisborne growled at her, but the girl didn't flinch. She stood defiantly with her bow ready. However, Robin stood protectively between them.

"It's alright, Anna." He winked at her. Then he turned to the boys as well. "Children, training is over. Go home and be careful."

The children protested, but Robin had already taken their bows and sent them on their way. They were disappointed their lesson was over but he knew they couldn't resist the urge to go away from Gisborne. When they were not close anymore Robin turned to the least desirable company in England.

"What does that make you feel? People despising you."

"You expect me to burst into tears because a little brat doesn't like me?"

"No worries, then? Not even if your own son, Seth, would come to you with nothing but hatred in his heart for you?"

Gisborne didn't respond. Robin couldn't see guilt, at least not the way other people showed it. And only God knew how long Robin had been searching for guilt in Gisborne.

"No, I really want you to answer this. What would you do if your son would come and ask you why you tried to kill him?"

"Do you? Really?"

"You're right. If we go down that road there's a long list of people you must answer to."

Gisborne remained silent, avoiding eye contact.

"How many times do you reckon she was beaten on that slave ship where you abandoned her?"

"I shouldn't have told you what happened..." Gisborne sighed.

"But you did!" Robin cried. "Why did you?"

"I wanted to atone for my mistakes."

"You thought I was going to kill you and you would be released from your wretched life?"

"You certainly tried. But you couldn't do even this simple thing."

"_Simple thing?" _Stopping a beating heart is simple?"

"You would have your revenge and I would have my peace. Now look at us."

Robin shook his head. "If only that were true."

For days Robin had been in good spirits. He had been satisfied with the news of the King's return and the fact that he knew the Sheriff's plans. But it didn't last. Gisborne revealed to him what he had done.

Robin had lost control of himself. He attacked Gisborne and nearly killed him. His hands had been soaking with Gisborne's blood, but the monster was still alive. It was the same as that day in the desert. Every time he was close to end his life, Robin stopped. Sometimes he thought is was too soon, too quick, too easy. Gisborne's punishment had to be a long and arduous journey. Sometimes he thought it was the wrong thing to do. It was maddening.

Now instead of avoiding Gisborne he spent most of his time with him. There had to be something that could explain why he would condemn Marian to the life of a slave; or worse. But his thoughts never went further than that. There was an unspoken agonizing doubt about the true extent of Marian's suffering, which he never properly addressed. He didn't know how to do it.

"You never told the others. Why?" Gisborne asked.

It was Robin's turn not to answer. He sat up. "What did you catch for dinner?" Robin's ease to go from sinking in the greatest darkness he had ever experienced to caring for everyday chores was improving. It scared him, but he needed these two different parts of his life to be remain separated.

Gisborne shrugged.

"The next time you'll be tasked to go hunting, you'll do as you're told or you can starve. See if anyone cares. Move now."

Gisborne moved to leave, but Robin grabbed him by the neck and forced him against the tree.

The darkness swallowed him. Again.

"And one last thing. You. Will. Never. Set. Foot. Here. Again." He bellowed. "Understood?"

Theirs had not been a complicated relationship; they had been rivals, champions of opposite sides. Now they shared their duties, but they didn't put their mutual hatred aside. They just let it flourish in the confided space of the camp and the endless God's green Earth.

**York, next morning**

Isabella was holding the mask she had found in a dusted corner of the castle. When she had asked the guards and the servants, she heard several stories about the Nightwatchman, the masked figure who gave food and money to the poor.

Gradually she became obsessed with the mask, keeping it always on her, spending hours looking at it and wondering about the person who hid behind the mask. Was that person still around? Why hide their face? For weeks she searched for answers, but her efforts were unsuccessful.

_One day a young girl who was working at the stables came to her for her usual report. Isabella didn't understand the loyalty that girl was showing towards her. She had done nothing important to deserve it, but she had earned it somehow._

"_My Lady, a former servant was seen with Robin Hood. He gave her medicine, I think."_

_Isabella had no plans to interfere with this aspect of Hood's activities.__"Is she ill?" __She__ aske__d out of habit, rather than concern. _

"_I couldn't say, my Lady. Perhaps __for __her daughter. A couple of years ago, the child had been poisoned, __too. __Poor child.__"_

"_Who would poison a child?" __She__became interested in the story__._

"_Well, first they said it was the Nightwatchman-"_

_Isabella straightened her back and reached for her pocket. "__The masked __trouble maker__?__"_

"_Yes, my Lady. __But it was a lie. __For years she used to leave food and medicine at people's doorsteps, __my Lady__. The only one to help __until__-" The girl bit her lips. Any praise of outlaw__s__ mean__t__ severe punishment. "Forgive me, my Lady."_

"_A woman?" Isabella whispered the wor__d, ignoring the rest.__A woman, of course. It made sense._

"_Yes, my Lady. I saw her."_

"_You saw her?"_

"_Once. __Not __her__ face. But I saw a woman's figure. Of that I am sure, my Lady."_

"_Where is she now?"_

"_There's a rumor... that the Nightwatchman is__ dead, my Lady," the girl's voice broke. "__Some believe it, some don't and still wait for her to come."_

_Isabella thought __the rumor__ had substance. With no public appearance of the Nightwatchman, what else could they assume? "__What do you believe?"_

"_I am sure she is dead." _

"_Why is that?"_

"_I believe I know who she was. The real her, I mean. And that woman is dead."_

"_A name?"_

"_Lady Marian, my Lady."_

_She sent the girl away. She needed time to think._

_No further introduction was required. Marian __had been__ everywhere. In Robin's __rejection__. In __her brother's__sickening__misery__. __Marian was echoing in__the corridors of the castle. Even in Vaisey's insults; most of the times he disliked __her __for what she was, but there were moments when he disliked her for reminding him of Marian. His words._

_Isabella hated this ghost that __hovered__ over her life, but she wondered what she had in common with Marian. __Now she l__earn__ed__ about the Nightwatchman. __It __didn't help. _

_She __didn't__ wanted to be anything close to the idea of a masked hero. But lately she wanted to know if she __**could**__ be._

_Many days later she called for the girl again.__"Why do you believe it was her?"__she resumed their conversation. "What made you think that a privileged woman would risk getting caught helping the poor?"_

"_S__he helped the people very often. __Without the mask, my Lady.__ She was __even__ arrested or it. __It fits, doesn't it? __She couldn't watch other__s__ suffering. __And ever since she died, there's no Nightwatchman."_

_Isabella had tried to help people, but when it became dangerous she chose to save herself._

"Not a good person..." she whispered.

"Do you mind me siting with you?" A woman asked Isabella to join her at her table. "I am expecting a friend and he's usually late."

Isabella, startled by this stranger, motioned for her to sit, without realizing she was doing it.

"Fine day, don't you think?"

Isabella nodded. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"The fair."

"You perform?"

"I steal from those who watch those who perform."

"Lucrative?"

"No complains," the answer came with the two bowls of soup. "How about you?"

"Visiting family."

"Not so lucrative."

"It depends on the family."

"I have a big family. Many brothers and a sister. But none of them has two pennies to rub together." The woman smiled.

"Do they love you?"

"They do. As much I love them. Yours?"

"When I was young, my older brother sold me to a man."

The woman lowered her gaze and then asked nervously. "Is this the family you're visiting?"

"No. My aunt, my mother's sister. She had something I needed."

"And your brother?" the woman asked, still nervous

"Unfortunately, still darkening this world."

"This can change, you know," she whispered, more calmly than before. "It can be arranged."

Whether that woman was offering to kill Guy or not, Isabella could not say for certain. "It'll happen, one day. For now, I want to see how his new circumstances will affect him. He's living with his former enemies. Depending on them for his survival."

The woman didn't reply.

Godric walked in and approached them. "We'd best be on our way."

"I agree."

Isabella put on her gloves, standing up. The mask fell from her pocket.

The woman picked the mask. She examined it and then gave it to her. "Is it yours?"

"No."

"Strange thing to carry."

"I found it and..."

"Well, one day you may give it back to the one it belongs to. Have a good day." The woman disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.


	7. No Peace in Our Time

**No Peace in Our Time**

"Could you repeat that?" Will asked. The things he was listening to hurt him. Unthinkable things. Betrayal.

"Gisborne is a member of the gang." Marian replied to him with no trace of emotion in her voice.

"It makes no sense!" Will cried. Every victory over Gisborne would be erased as if it didn't happen? Was he supposed to hug his former tyrannic Master and sworn enemy, now accepting him as a brother-at-arms? "It can't be. You must have understood wrong. The Sheriff must be wrong! What did she say? That Gisborne lives with his enemy. Isn't that what she said? Well there are many who... Many enemies. _Not_ Robin. _Never_ Robin!"

"Are you sure she had no idea of your real identity when you talked to her?" Djaq asked.

"How could she?" Marian replied. "I am supposed to be dead."

"And she talked to you? Just like that? To a complete stranger?" Carter shook his head. "It has to be a trap! She may not know exactly who you are but she must know you are more than you let on. Oh, I knew we shouldn't have come to York!"

"We had to inform Freidrich's associate. It was the plan." Djaq reminded him.

"But did we have to get closer to the Sheriff?"

"Know your enemy. It was a rare opportunity."

It was a risky plan, but once they knew she was there, in York, there was no choice but to get a closer look at her. Marian approached her, came up with a few lies and she was surprised to see how much Isabella needed to talk. Isabella wasn't like in Friedrich's reports. Cold, distant and mistrusting men. Then again, Marian was no man.

Will tried to focus on what the others were talking about. But it was impossible.

"_Robin?"_

"_Yes?" Robin replied. There was a smile on his face. He had always been kind. The war didn't change that. If anything his kindness was greater now._

"_I wanted to tell you..." Will started, but hesitated. He was talking to a man who used to be the high authority of his village. Even if now they were both outlaws were they equals? Could they ever be?_

"_Tell me, Will. What troubles you?" He stopped making arrows and turned to him. _

"_Nothing." Will said quickly._

"_Is that so?" Robin laughed. "No roof over your head, your family gone, you're hunted down like a criminal and nothing troubles you?!"_

_All those things were true and yet not scaring. "It was a hard choice but I am glad to have made it. I know it's going to be difficult but I want to fight."_

"_You've never fought before, have you? Hurt another person? Take a man's life?"_

_Will shook his head. He was scared that he'd be rejected because of his inexperience. He wanted to be part of the change but what if Robin believed he wasn't good enough?_

"_Why do you want to fight?" Robin asked and Will knew that his answer would either help him or send him away._

"_To make things better. To have a roof over my head once again. To get my family back. To stop running."_

_Robin smiled again. "You're a brave young man, Will Scarlet. With a good heart. I am proud to fight by your side."_

This was one of Will's happiest moments. He had always looked up to Robin. He was inspired by him. He wanted to be like him. Even in his darkest hour, Robin decided to fight for the people, for England. He gave up any ideas of searching for Marian's grave to return to the people who needed him. But he swore to make Gisborne pay. What happened to that? What happened and everything Gisborne had done didn't matter anymore?

"So, you didn't learn much." The conversation still revolved around the Sheriff.

"Well, it was unlikely she'd reveal her plans, no matter how much distracted she was."

"Distracted by what?"

"I am not quite sure yet, but this might be our advantage."

"Meaning?"

Will tried again to participate but he failed. Again. "How can you be so calm?! Why aren't you boiling with rage? Our friends allied themselves with the enemy! How can you not care?" he asked no one particular, but everyone knew he was asking Marian.

Marian stood up. "You don't have to raise your voice to feel rage, Will." She walked out of the barn where they had taken shelter on their way to Nottingham.

**Sherwood Forest**

"Unbelievable!" the servant exclaimed. "Why, of all the places and all the people, it had to be you?"

"Good day to you too, servant." Guy mocked him. It wasn't the words. It was his expression, the way he just walked past him as if the man before him was no better than the dirt under their feet. In all this madness there was still a part of him that was just plain cruel, for no reason at all.

_Hasn't it always been this way?_

The servant's face turned red.

"Don't be offended." Guy laughed. "It is merely the way of things. Some are born to lead and others are born to serve. You'd best accept it and do what you're moderately good at."

"Yes, Sir!" the servant cried. "I am a servant. I serve good people. I help people. I stand by them when they need it. But who I am talking to! Honestly, I've seen men caring for their livestock more than you did for your own sister, selling her like an object!"

Guy rolled his eyes, not even bothering to defend himself against the accusation.

_Ever the compassionate soul. _

"What to expect from a man who killed the woman he claimed he loved?!"

"Shut up!" Guy growled.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" the servant prepared himself for Guy's attack and Guy thought he probably should attack. But why couldn't he?

_Weak..._

"My sister is not one of those nice girls you know. And, believe me, you are lucky you don't know her. Dangerous; deathly if she comes too close."

Guy didn't say a word about Marian.

_What's to say anyway?_

The servant couldn't and wouldn't be stopped.

"Perhaps she had always been that way, or perhaps you made her what she is. In any case you wronged her, and if she is indeed cut from the same cloth as you, it won't be long before she has her revenge. Any case, not my concern. But Marian!" the servant began to cry. "She cared for you, you know. She could never love you, but she cared whether you lived or died, and that cannot be said for many people, can it?"

"Not for anyone among the living, no." There was this girl. Young and beautiful. What was her name? He couldn't remember. She died in his arms and he couldn't remember.

_Monsters don't have a good memory?_

"You are a murderer. Torturing, killing people. Will's father! He died because of you! Do you remember Dan Scarlet, or Kate's brother? You could have at least killed the Sheriff while you were at it."

"On that we agree." Vaisey should have died sooner. Things would be different if Vaisey had died sooner. That idiot with his bow, could have killed him sooner!

_But there were other idiots as well. Idiots with swords. The Sheriff' second in command, for example._

"Look, what we have here!" A voice called from behind them. "The notorious Lieutenant and Hood's favorite pet!" It was a guard and ten more heaved in sight.

"Tie them up and get them to Locksley. The Master will be happy."

"New Master?"

"Your brother," the servant spoke. "Archer."

"Already?" Guy laughed.

"You must have missed the place, haven't you?" the guard said.

"I recognize you. You were a guard, weren't you? Under my command?"

"I am still a guard, you're the one gone."

"Yes, I remember. You were only a boy when I gave you job, and money and purpose." He could remember even the day, but not the name of the boy.

_No names, only shadows._

"Yes, you did."

"So ungrateful, then?" Guy asked.

"I was even younger when you sent my father to the quarry to die. I guess my gratitude runs low, as does your benevolence."

"Then why did you work for him?" the servant asked, baffled by the contradiction in the man's words. "What kind of person works for the man who was responsible for a parent's death?"

"_Your_ Master, _Master Robin,_ was as ignorant of our suffering as this one was."

"That's not true!" the servant erupted. "He always cared for his people. He didn't eat unless everyone else had food on their plates. Don't you remember?"

"I do remember him galloping away, not a single care for what he was leaving behind. It might have been different for you, because you were with him, but the rest of us couldn't survive on his noble cause and his honorable sacrifice, not even for one day, let alone five years. Now shut up, and pray he comes to save you."

When the guard craned his neck to look behind, the servant gasped, his eyes wide open.

"Oh! The scar! I know him!"

"We've already covered who he is!"

"This man is not who he says he is."

Guy looked at him. The servant seemed to truly believe the nonsense he was bubbling about. "Trouble?" he asked.

The servant took a deep breath. "Trouble."

"Good, then."

_Good,_ she spoke again inside his head. She never really stopped. Since that day on the ship. Always hissing from the corners of his mind.

_No peace in your life. See how you like it!_

**Many months ago on a ship**

"Step back."

"Let us have a taste, captain."

"Step back." The captain spoke in a cold voice which was more scary than anything she had heard before. The man crawled out of the cabin.

"I tried to keep you a secret, but there's always a mouth talking."

"Water," Marian asked.

Five days on board and this was the first word she said. Water was given to her, to drink and to wash. She was no longer in bounds. She rubbed her aching wrists.

The captain snapped his fingers and a man appeared with a tray of food. "It's good. From my own plate." He took a bite and gave her the rest.

She looked at the sailor. He was short and bearded and bald and with no teeth.

"He's not easy on the eyes, our Ranulf, but he's loyal to the end of days."

"What does that mean for me?"

"It means that whatever happens on this ship, _that_ will not happen to you." The captain said. "He'll make sure of it, when I am not around."

Marian didn't trust him. A guarantee for no rapes was far fetched on a slave ship.

"Why?" It was possible he wanted her for himself.

"I have other plans for you."

Marian balled her hands into fists.

"Easy now! Not that kind of plans." He sat down opposite of her. "I know you took care of the one who tried. Good work, by the way. Why do you think I let it go? Anyone harming my crew, dies. Why do you think I let you live?"

"Two." Marian said.

"What?"

Marian pointed at the dark corner of the tiny cabin.

A man was lying unconscious, his legs broken.

"How did I missed this?! Who's this? Oh, the idiot from my hometown. It's always the idiot from the hometown, isn't that so? Oh, well." The captain nodded. "Ranulf, throw him in the sea."

The bearded man dragged the body and disappeared.

"Now answer me. Why do I let you live?"

Marian didn't know. She honestly didn't know. And she didn't know what would be good for her. _If_ there was anything good for her anymore.

"Your skills."

"Fighting?" She faintly remembered him saying something the day she woke up on his ship.

"Killing. Remarkable. There's work to be done, surely, but the material is there."

"Who are you?"

"Not a slave trader. There are no slaves here."

"Then what?"

"Sailors who run the ship and assassins." He showed her his branded arm. A black sword with a silver hilt. "And of course those few who train to be assassins. Like yourself."

"Am I to become an assassin?"

"You believe it's wrong? Appalling?"

Marian didn't know. Not anymore. It had to be, though.

"Don't you have someone you want to see dead?"

She didn't know if there was any reason to live and that was why she didn't know if it was wrong to kill. But she knew one man had to die. "Yes."

"Forget it for now, and one day you will be able to see it done." The captain's voice was promising as it was terrifying. "It is how I started."

"You had your revenge?"

"I did."

"Is it-"

"Better? No. I am burning."

She didn't believe him. "You don't look angry. You don't sound angry."

"You don't have to raise your voice to feel rage."


	8. Oh Brother, Where Are you?

**Oh Brother, Where Are You?**

**Sherwood forest, on the road to Locksley**

"Her behavior..." Will whispered.

Djaq nodded. The way Marian responded to the recent news was scaring. At first Djaq believed it wouldn't go on forever. There had to be a more vivid reaction to the news. However, days passed and nothing changed. The longer it'd take for it to happen the worse it would be.

"She reminds me of my days when I was seeking revenge." Carter said.

Djaq stared at Will to see if she'd recognize her fear in his eyes. She did.

Rochelle and Olaf had been silent observers to the developments. Not knowing the previous lives of their companions in full detail, they could only estimate the current situation based on what they had learned about Marian this past few months; which wasn't much. Great fighter, vigilant, loyal, fast and lethal. For all they knew this was normal behavior. But they agreed to be prepared for anything.

Djaq nodded again. Words escaped her. Carter's comment alarmed her in a way she hadn't thought before. Carter had been vengeful. Same could be told for Marian. Gisborne would meet his punishment very soon. But...

Djaq approached Carter and made sure no one was listening to them. "When you said she reminds you of your former self... in what way?"

"No rest. Only anticipation. Even her breathing is moderated, focused."

"Like a hunter."

"You saw it too, then?"

"Your words made me think. She had always been a formidable fighter but now there's another quality... Olaf called her lethal."

"And that says something."

"It does."

"Whatever happened to her all those months we were apart affected her. What do you think happened?"

"We're on our way to Gisborne. He knows. And he will tell."

"If we manage to keep him alive long enough."

"We are keeping him alive." Djaq said decisively. "Perhaps... Perhaps this is why Robin keeps him close too. To learn the truth."

Carter wasn't convinced. "Robin would have the truth by now. There's something else going on."

"My men have already made camp as we discussed." Olaf told them.

"Then go to them, Olaf. It would be best if we didn't destroy in one moment any good opinion you might have about us."

"It can't be worse than my family's gatherings."

Rochelle crossed her arms on her chest. "Lead the way."

"Good then. Let's meet the gang."

"Wait!" Marian halted a few feet ahead of them. They all stood by their horses. "There are voices." She drew closer to the source of the noise. "Men. More than five. One voice stands out. Very distinct. Very annoyed." She turned to them and she was smiling. "Much!"

Before they could rejoice at the prospect of seeing one of the nicest men in England, terror filled the air as Marian uttered another name.

"_Gisborne." _

**Outlaws' camp**

"Are you sure, Allan?" Robin was breathing heavily. Three days without a solid clue for what had happened to Much were three lost days. "We've searched there last night."

"Coleen swears she saw Much in a wagon leaving Locksley, heading north."

"What's up there?" Tuck asked.

"More forest. And an old quarry." Kate replied. "My brother used to play out there."

"Perfect choice. There are caves up there, too. A whole city of caves." John said.

"But most of them got sealed off after the collapse! Gisborne tried to reopen them while you were away." Kate told Robin. "He sent men in there. Not all of them came out."

"Another great adventure!" Allan kicked the dirt.

"Much's gone. Probably up there, by now. Gisborne's gone too. We haven't stumbled upon his dead body, so he might still be alive."

"Could he be with Much, though?"

"Or he betrayed us."

"To whom?" Robin asked. "There's no one around here who would value Gisborne. No. The more I think about it, the more I become sure they are together."

"But who has them? And for what?"

"I have an idea considering the person who might be responsible. As for the reason. Well I am afraid, once again, Much is in trouble because he is important to me." Robin hated the fact that people he cared about were in danger simply because he loved them.

"So what now?"

"First of all we must be sure the information is valid. Allan, with me to the quarry. John, Tuck you go to Nottingham to see what the Sheriff is up to. If I am right about Archer being behind this, Isabella is likely to be in on it too. Kate you stay here in case Much or Gisborne return."

Everyone agreed.

**Locksley Manor**

"You do realise there's already a stable in the premises, don't you?" Isabella was impressed by the state of the Manor. Dirt all over the floors, unfinished meals on the tables. During her few days there it was spotless, suiting the status of its privileged inhabitants.

"I don't like people slaving over meaningless chores. If you can't survive a little dirt, clean it yourself."

"Whatever suits _you_." She replied and motioned for Godric to clean a seat for her.

"I have Gisborne and Hood's manservant." Archer announced.

"Here?"

"Of course not."

"Oh, the little puppy is tired of milk and now wants meat. Name your price."

"Not yet."

"Then what is this meeting? Are you looking for the highest bidder? Is there another who would pay for them?"

"Isn't there?"

Isabella glared at him. "Where's the letter?"

"It arrived yesterday." Archer with a triumphant grin on his face gave her the note that informed the Sheriff of Prince John's arrival.

"Are you planning to give them to him? Cutting the middle man?"

"No." He surprised her. "But it was fun that you believed it."

"Then why are you interested in the letter?"

"That's a different matter. I need to be informed and sometimes you seem to forget about it. By the way, Hood doesn't know about Prince John."

"He knows."

"How?"

She didn't bother telling him about the other letter. "So where are these notorious outlaws?"

"Safe."

"Keep them there. Do you need any more men?"

There was an agreement for more men to arrive at Locksley. Then Isabella called for her carriage and left the Manor.

"There's a report about newcomers, my Lady. Six of them. Three men and three women." Godric told her.

"Have they contacted anyone?"

"Not yet. Our man spotted them in the forest. They are very good."

"Keep an eye on them." She gave the order. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Archer's misconception that he works unnoticed? Oh yes."

"As if I'd leave my affairs without close supervision. Hood fooled me once. It won't happen again. Certainly not by an infant."

Isabella had received the note and then _allowed_ Archer to get his hands on it. "Why not give him the false satisfaction that he's good?"

"Archer did get Gisborne and Much."

"By accident. He didn't exactly raid the outlaw's camp! He can't even find it. And any idiot could hide them in the quarry."

"Hood didn't learn about the new note from the Prince."

"He's preoccupied with the fate of his friend. I didn't have the chance to plant a guard on Robin's path yet. Now that I mentioned it, we must make sure Much will be untouched. This man is gold."

"The men we're sending will be properly instructed."

"Good." Her tone changed noticeably when she proceeded to other matters. "Our business in York, were there any news?"

"Not yet."

It was important to get what she had bargained for in York. It was a part of her that her husband her stolen from her.

"We have good reasons to believe that there will be a good outcome."

"You never struck me as a man of hope."

"There's always a first time."

Isabella closed her eyes and all she could see was a little girl with black hair laughing in her mother's arms.

_Such __wasted __happiness..._

**Quarry**

"That knife you took for hunting, do you have it on you?"

"Yes, I had it on me all this time but I am not using it to save us!"

"What?"

"Nothing! Forget about the knife and tell me about this man. You said he was trouble." Guy thought that the more he knew about this man the better it would be.

Much sighed. "George had always been a strange child, never getting along with the others. Growing up it was getting worse. He was jealous and bitter, unable to make friends. Will had tried to approach him but..."

"What happened?"

"The boys were watching Robin training and they wanted to be like him."

Guy remembered how a very young Robin used to watch him training and wanted to join him. Much hadn't arrived yet at the village and Robin didn't have anyone to follow him so he did the following.

"One day George suggested they'd all go to the forest and play _war. _He thought it was a perfect battlefield. So the fighting begun. It went on for hours until George and Luke, Will's brother, climbed on a tree to make the fight more interesting. It didn't take much and Luke was flat on the ground his right arm and leg broken."

"He fell?"

"Not according to the other children who were watching. He was pushed by George."

"Well, nobody liked him and naturally they blamed him. Anything else?"

"_Maybe_ this was a misunderstanding. I am not saying it was... But over the years there were small incidents of thievery and fights, all related to him. He never admitted to any of it, but he didn't try very hard to persuade us that he was innocent."

"Robin allowed this?"

"For the sake of the boy's father, a hard working man, Robin didn't want to punish him severely. But then during one of his dangerous games there was a fire. Three families lost their homes. Robin couldn't turn a blind eye anymore. He visited the father and told him that as soon as George would recover from his injuries he would have to leave Nottingham forever."

"And years later the boy returned. Why?"

"Not another place in Christendom left to accept him?! Who knows. Now what do we do? Tied in here?"

"How about another story, Much? I'll make it a good one." A voice joined them.

"Who is it?" Much asked, confused if not afraid.

"How about you, Gisborne? Do you want to hear another story?"

Guy didn't ask who it was. He knew. The same taunting voice. But this time it wasn't inside his head. It echoed in the cave and it was as hurtful as he deserved.


	9. A Long Overdue Gathering

He could feel his hands burning where the shackles touched his skin; his back was hurting against the hard rock from crouching there for hours. But the worst of all was the blood throbbing in the veins of his head. He could see her figure standing in a reserved manner, yet her eyes were meeting his with affection.

"Marian?" he whispered. She was exactly as he remembered her. With fewer ragged clothes, of course. And less weapons strapped on her. And her hair not braided. But it was her. Her eyes gleaming with kindness.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Much." She knelt in front of him and wiped his tears with the back of her hand.

"He has no idea about other things as well. How you came to be alive, for example." Gisborne spoke and the magic of their blessed reunion ended, darkening even more the already dim-lighted cave. "Isn't this the story you came to tell?"

"It must be a torture for you not knowing. This much I will grant you, Gisborne. You've earned the right to this knowledge."

Much watched her shifting from on knee to the other in order to face Gisborne for the first time in months.

"Unless..." Gisborne's voice had a threatening tone. "Unless there's been an elaborate lie spread across the shire. A lie which our dear Much had been privy to..."

"What?! What lie?"

"You know!" Gisborne spat the words. "Your Master told everyone that she's dead and you knew all this time she was alive!"

"That's absurd! It was Vaisey who told us she was dead." Much turned to Marian who was following the conversation in silence. "He did, Marian! There was a fight... We came to Acre... I didn't say it before. Yes, we did. The minute we knew that you were gone, we followed. But we didn't manage to locate you there. And then the King was in danger and we fought and then Vaisey announced you were dead..." He was out of breath. "If there's anyone who would know it'd be you!" he told Gisborne. "It was _your _Master who-"

"Vaisey in all his dishonesty, believed he was actually telling the truth." Marian intervened. "Will and Djaq told me what happened."

"Will?"

"They are waiting outside."

"Shouldn't we get to them?"

"Not yet. I came in to see how were you doing. Will said he'd signal us when it'd be safe to make our exit."

"Then resume your story!"

"Gisborne, I said you could learn the truth, I never said it would be on your terms."

"For my sake, then?" Much prompted.

"After he sent Gisborne out of the room where I was lying bleeding, a friend of mine came in, posing as a physician. Vaisey was alarmed at the sight of a man with the ability to heal me. Ranulf, a skilled liar, told Vaisey that he was called by someone to save me, but that was not the reason he bothered to come. When Vaisey, impatient and hostile, demanded to know the true purpose, my friend said that he would be very grateful if Vaisey would be kind enough to sell my body for educating purposes. The Sheriff questioned his motives, reminding him of the countless bodies lying in the battlefield not far from there. Ranulf informed him that he had no interest for mutilated bodies. My injury was clean, fatal, but clean. Vaisey's spirits improved, learning I was dying and wouldn't stop looking at me, waiting for my heart to stop, the issue of gain upon the event of my death not lost to him.

Thankfully my friend was prepared. That concoction Carter had introduced us to was not in abundance, but my friend was a man with connections. He gave me enough for a quick result, and to Vaisey's pure delight, I appeared to drift from this world. After that, he didn't blink twice before he named his steep price and left the room saying _"__Good. This is good._"

"Unbelievable!"

"It is, isn't it?"

"This friend... oh what was his name again?"

"Ranulf." Marian said.

"How did you make friends with him... well, with anyone... really... You were a prisoner..."

"That is another interesting part of the story. One that Gisborne must not have had the courage to admit to."

Gisborne grunted, his face pale.

"What did you tell them?" she asked.

"Your Master knows." he told Much "Ask him..."

"This again!" Much protested. "Robin doesn't know anything-"

"He does. Once he took in me as a member of his gang I told him what I did!"

Marian wrapped her hands around Gisborne's neck so quickly that the last word came out choking.

"It's true! Your beloved Robin forgot his hatred for me, forgot his love for you and not only let me live, but he welcomed me in his gang!"

"Marian, please! It's not like that! Please listen to me!" Much pleaded with her. "Please!"

"Time to go to sleep, Gisborne. Have a nightmare." Marian delivered a blow to Gisborne's head, hard enough to keep him unconscious. "He'll live. Sadly."

"It's not how he said it, Marian. There's a long story behind this unholy alliance."

"I am sure there is." She sat next to him. "I am sorry if I scared you. My temper is not easily controlled nowadays. Will and Djaq worry. Even Olaf, of all people!"

"Your friend from the Holy Land?"

"No that was Ranulf."

"This is a different one?" he asked amused. "Well you're good at making friends!"

"Even in the most unlikely places!"

"Will you tell me? From the beginning?"

"On our way south, Vaisey, Allan, Gisborne and myself stopped at an inn. Late at night, Allan, crippled by guilt, tried to escape and he was kind enough to attempt a rescue for me as well. Alas, his luck was limited..."

She went on telling him about the fight, the bargain between the Captain and Gisborne, the assassins, the trainees; the whole story of her wondrous journey.

"Assassins?"

She lifted her sleeve and revealed the symbol that marked her encounter with the notorious Captain.

"They... trained you?"

"Day and night on the deck of the ship. Rain, heat, wind wouldn't stop us. Until there was one of us left. By that time, we had reached the port."

Much must have fallen silent for quite some time, because Marian stared at him.

"I have," she said.

He looked at her confused.

"I have killed people."

"I have killed people, too."

"Troubled times."

Much nodded. For years he couldn't remember untroubled days. Only moments. Brief and shocking. Like the moment he saw her stepping out of the shadows, before the gruesome reality of her miraculous survival.

"Once you were there? In Acre?"

"The Captain had an estate in the desert. We rode for days, through difficult paths for safety. Not that anyone would attack _him._ Once we got there, he halted. He knew something was wrong. Soon we all knew. His younger sons had rioted against the eldest. The Captain was ill, we learned, soon to die. His successor was a target for his younger brothers. A bloodbath, Much. The look on the Captain's face was horrible."

"You felt for him?"

"At the time, I thought I was incapable of any feeling, but yes, Much. I felt sorry for that man. No one deserves watching his sons killing each other. Even him. He was... how should I put it? He showed me something different than kindness and sympathy, Much. Yes, he took me captive, but he gave me the chance to earn my freedom again. He acknowledged my value and respected me which is more than most of the men in my life have done for me."

"I suppose that should count for something," Much said, not mentioning a few outstanding exceptions to this disappointing group of men. Even with those exceptions, she was right. "What happened then?"

"Chaos. Swords each ever way. Guards and assassins were picking sides. Ranulf and me, by the Captain's side."

"Ranulf? Oh, the physician, correct?"

"The pretender, yes."

"How could this man ended with you in the fight with Vaisey? You escaped with him, didn't you?"

"Ranulf would lay his life for the Captain and I felt obliged to at least try. But it was all in vain. The Captain fell by his youngest son's blade and we made a run for it. For days Ranulf was licking his wounds, promising revenge."

"And you?"

"I... I was trying to remember what Marian had once been. You see, once I had realised the life that I had ahead of me, Lady Marian couldn't command the hand of an assassin. I let myself be forgotten. Most of me. There was one small thing living inside me. Revenge. That was why I helped Ranulf get his revenge. And Ranulf stayed with me. He vowed to never leave."

"When did you find Vaisey? It couldn't have taken you too long."

"It all happened very quickly. In that state we were, hours counted for days."

"I see. And how did you find him?"

"We were living in a hole in the ground, but news reached us, through the appropriate channels, of course. Two Englishmen, plotting and scheming were hard to miss. We set a trap, but it failed. I failed miserably. I failed to save England, I failed..."

"I still can't believe all these things happened before we got there!"

"Will said it took you sometime to get a ship from England. Ours was a quick one. We were several weeks ahead of you."

"So, when did it happen? This fight with you and Gisborne?" Much had been wondering for some time, but he couldn't raise that subject, fearing it would hurt Robin.

"A week or so, before you met them. We tried to estimate the days, Will and I."

"Unbelievable!" Much shook his head, focusing for the first time on the fact that Marian hadn't returned alone. "You found Will! And Djaq. You missed us, however. We left rather quickly, under Richard's orders. But you found Will and Djaq!"

"And Carter."

"Oh, I knew he couldn't stay away!"

"It was him I found first. At the King's camp. Then we searched for Djaq and Will." She told him about the tragedy that had occurred in Bassam's house and their adventures after that. The German Count was an important part of the story, too.

"This other friend. The one whose name sounds like Ranulf, but isn't Ranulf. Friedrich's brother in law!"

"Olaf the Viking. And Rochelle, the French Lord's rock solid daughter."

"Quite a team!"

"We re an impressive bunch, I must say."

Gisborne moved a little, letting a low noise. Much waited until he was quiet again before he spoke. "Marian," he started, "you said, you didn't... you weren't yourself. Back then, with these people."

"I couldn't be."

"When did you start being yourself again? When you found Carter?"

"Before that. After my failed attempt to kill Vaisey and Gisborne it was hard. I had been living for revenge and I let the opportunity slip through my fingers. I had to find something to keep going. Something other than murder plans. Of course it was completely different from the way I had been functioning for several months, but I didn't have to live that way anymore. So I tried to move on.

One day while I was getting water from a well, I heard a plea for help. A young boy was crying in the bottom of the well. Without thinking I looked for a way to get this child back to his mother's arms. Once I got him out he hugged me and cried. And then a small window opened inside my mind. I saw my father standing in our house, calm and happy. I saw Sarah, my maid. I saw the people of Nottingham going about their busy lives. And I knew that I had to keep fighting. So I started looking for other Englishmen. Imagine my surprise when I learned which Englishmen I had just missed and which I could still find close by."

"I had a similar experience once. I was lying wounded in the desert. The sun was blinding me and a window opened. When I looked through I saw my mother's face. Strange isn't it? I never met her, but I am sure it was her face. What else did you see?"

"I saw all of you. Fighting for justice. And I saw-"

"Robin!"

"Yes I saw Robin-"

"No, look!" Much nudged her.

"I guess I ow Will and Djaq an apology for calling them insane," Robin walked towards them.


	10. Promises

_**After saving Queen Eleanor**_

_As Robin passed the gate, he drew his hood up and covered the green shirt with a black vest. The guard who was now missing his vest had been unusually nervous, his hands trembling. Robin didn't give the matter a second thought. There could be thousands of reasons why the guard was shaken to the core. The Sheriff's tantrum after being outsmarted could be one._

_It had been a great day, saving the Queen and destroying Prince John's plans. He wanted to share the news with Marian, as well as to listen to the details about the misfortunes of people in Locksley. His duty to the crown was done for the time. His duty to the people was next in line._

_He moved through the crowd and he could see them covering their mouths as they spoke, as if it was forbidden to speak above whispers. The same stressful faces, like the guard._

_The castle was dead silent. Vaisey must had ordered for everyone to keep even their breathing moderated. Soon enough Marian would solve the mystery._

_As long as she wasn't part of it._

_He hastened to her bedchamber. No sound came from within. No Gisborne around. At least he had been lucky as far as the Sheriff's lieutenant was concerned._

_He used the signal knock to let her know it was him and soon her face appeared to greet him, noticeably upset._

"_How did the mission go?" she broke the silence. She put on a brave face which he didn't believe. He saw a plea for good news. "What was it about, anyway?"_

_The need to know her troubles was growing with each anxious breath, with her each light frown, but instead of demanding the truth he calmly explained the day's adventures. He couldn't be sure that she was listening as captivated by the story as she should had been._

"_So she's safe? On her way to France?" Something about the story must had upset her even more. Perhaps the fact that when he had seen her earlier he had said that they had news from the King. Marian must had thought that he was coming home and the reality disappointed her._

"_She's on her way to France. Whether she safe, I can only hope! So, that is the end of my report." Waiting for Marian to feel comfortable enough to speak he felt the temperature dropping. "It's cold in here. You should ask for more wood-"_

"_Just say it and be done with it." Marian cried and almost torn her embroidery on which she had been working._

_He noticed a small piece of cloth with a little robin on a branch. That must had been her gift for his birthday. What a sweet gesture, he thought. Before he could fall deeper into his musings he remembered that he was supposed to say something._

"_Say what?"_

_She stared at him confused. "Haven't you heard? About the hanging?" Her eyes fell at the window, as if to guess why the news hadn't reached him yet._

_One thing was certain. The hanging didn't happen. There was no body displayed. He would have seen it on his way in. "Who was to hang?"_

"_I was."_

"_What?!"_

"_The Nightwatchman, actually. I went to Locksley to-"_

"_You went to Locksley?!"_

"_I did what had to be done." She defended herself. "I will not apologize for it, Robin. I am sorry if this upsets you, though. It wasn't my intention."_

"_Upset?! I am beyond upset. I am furious. You lied to me. We are not supposed to be lying to each other. How can we trust each other with lies-"_

"_I shouldn't have lied. I am sorry." She seemed genuinely sorry. "It is hard for me, you see. As the Nightwatchman I am used to act alone without anyone interfering. But as Marian, since we've... it is difficult to get used to this."_

_He could see her point, but it was difficult for him too. "What if you decide to create another identity? How many people am I dealing with, Marian?"_

"_It is only me, as long as you accept all of me."_

"_As long as you understand you can't just humor me and then do as you please behind my back. It's not fair."_

"_Then never make me promise to stay behind and do nothing. It is not me and I know it is not you either."_

_Their reconciliation ended with an embrace, for which Robin had been longing since the moment he came inside. "I know, my love. It'll never stop giving me a fright, knowing you're out there risking your life-"_

"_Helping people!" she corrected him._

"_That too." He agreed. "But, from now on, I will presume you're in constant fighting mood. How is that?"_

"_It'll do."_

"_Good. Let's get to the hanging part." Gisborne was bound to make an appearance and this was good a moment as any. "How does our good friend, Guy of Gisborne, fit to the story?"_

_Marian told him everything."The most interesting part was when Allan, under Guy's instructions, impersonated me and made an escape as the Nightwatchman for the Sheriff to watch. I could not believe what was happening before my eyes." She paused for a second and looked at him deeply in the eyes, as if asking for forgiveness for what she was about to say next. "I know what you think of him, but for this I feel grateful to him. He could have let me die. And yet he protected my secret."_

_A canceled hanging after the Sheriff had lost Queen. That explained why the people were so scared. Vaisey's wrath had to be terrifying. _

"_Of course I had to burn the mask and promise that I'd never become the Nightwatchman again."_

"_Oh, you promised, did you? Well, that should put everyone at rest!"_

"_Robin!"_

"_Well, **him**, you can lie to!"_

"_But today he proved-"_

"_He saves you now only to threaten you later. Gisborne cannot be trusted." Robin was adamant._

_Marian shook her head._

_She would never have a clear picture of what Gisborne was. No matter how close he would get to destroy her she'd always find a way to defend him._

"_I had betrayed his trust. It's not easy to forgive after something like that and he has forgiven me."_

_Gisborne showed his good side and Allan helped her. But not before the first one captured her and the latter refused to help her. _

_Gisborne might had been reluctant to allow the Sheriff to have his hanging but he was far from able to understand why she had to put on a mask and steal money and food. He asked her to abandon this life for her safety, surely -Robin found this to be the only thing they would ever agree on- but he didn't promise her that she would have no reason to worry; that he'd make it his personal responsibility to help others now that she couldn't._

_And Allan! He played the friend, only when his boss allowed him to. The castle was crawling with enemies. At every turn she was in danger._

"_We're leaving."_

"_What?"_

"_You can't stay here. It's too dangerous."_

"_I am not leaving. My presence here-"_

"_Will be the death of you. Do you actually need the noose tightening around your neck to understand?"_

"_I will be fine." She cupped his neck with both hands and looked at him. "I will be fine."_

"_Then why do you need me?"_

"_What?" She asked, her arms falling on her sides. "What did you just say?"_

"_Why are you asking my opinion? What difference does it make to you? Whatever we might say now, whatever we might agree upon, you will do as you like and lie about it. It is so disappointing, Marian."_

"_I think you're crossing the line there, Robin. You're saying things you'll regret."_

_It took him less than an eye blink to cross the room and vanish out of the door._

That was the last time he had seen her, spoken to her. He ran after her when she was kidnapped, hellbent to find her. But he arrived late every time he had had a lead on her whereabouts.

And then she was dead.

"No time!" he breathed deeply. "So many..!" he had to squeeze a thousand words in a sentence. But there were people to save, people to escape from.

"Master?!"

Much! Much was a good beginning. Much had been missing and now he was found. "Much, are you hurt?"

"No, Master." The reassuring voice was like a balm. One less problem.

"What about him?" He pointed at Gisborne.

"He'll live."

Robin breathed again.

"Robin-" Marian started saying.

"We need to leave now and we must avoid a fight, though I don't know if that's possible. On our way here, Allan and I saw too many guards for a quick escape..."

"Robin?"

"So there's only one thing I want from you now." It was the first time he addressed her directly. "Promise me that I will die first. Many years from now, when we will be both too old to fight, and the time comes we must rest, I die first."

"I'll do my best to outlive you. Not a minute longer, though."

"I can live with that." He sighed. "Untie Much, and help me get Gisborne on his feet."

Gisborne's presence was an everyday necessity. It was a plight and a curse, but a necessity. But Marian hadn't been a part of that life. What would she do?

As if guessing his thoughts, she touched his arm. "No time, Robin."


	11. Like Old Times

**Like Old Times**

**Outside the cave**

Allan was sitting on a rock, his eyebrow bleeding and his leg hurting from the previous fight with a guard. Djaq, who was supposed to be on the other side of the world, was now standing in front of him and tending to his wound. He had been reassured that seeing her, and the others too, wasn't the result of a serious head damage.

His day had started with an endless searching for Much and now, after some head-spinning turn of events he was witnessing Will explaining to a young French girl the difficulties of the forest life.

No, it was too hard.

He breathed in all of his surroundings and felt grateful for all the good news he had heard. Because of course, Allan didn't miss the great revelation, the true reason they had returned. Marian wasn't dead. He didn't hear how, or perhaps the information hadn't been delivered at all. She just wasn't dead. Very much like her. And she was back in Sherwood. In the cave. With Much and Robin.

And Gisborne. It had all the makings of Allan's greatest fear. For months he had struggled to keep these three apart for Robin's and Marian's sake, but now they were all together.

He moved to sit up to fix anything he couldn't prevent from happening, but the world around him swirled so quickly it made him sick. The head wound might not have given him hallucinations, but it did have annoying consequences.

"Are you sure you don't need to lie down?" the young woman asked him. Rochelle.

"Allan's always fine!" Will winked at him, "and it's time we leave, anyway." He walked inside the cave. The guards they had been watching had just cleared the path. Olaf, the giant Viking gave the report to Will. A Viking in Sherwood.

It was dizzying. Still.

No, he didn't want to lie down. He wanted to crawl into a ball and cry to release the tension. But in the new company he didn't dare. He wanted to take all of his friends, lock them in safety and then sleep for a month.

"I am fine," he finally said.

Allan feared it wouldn't last. It never did.

Before he could finish that thought Allan saw Tuck approaching, his robes torn, his head bleeding and his always stern countenance had reached a new level of seriousness. John was following him, equally worried. And far behind, but very visible, were four guards on horseback, blocking their way.

_Huh, _he thought_. The guards outsmarted us. _And he didn't like that.

**In****side the cave**

"Robin, it's clear outside." Will said, but he focused on Much. It was impossible not to, with the excitement in Much's every word and gesture. The incoherent speech Much was making was staring to fade, though, when Gisborne caught his eye. Will looked at Marian. He was searching for any sings of distress. Earlier, when she saw him in the carriage with Much, she was clearly upset. Now, she seemed calm, all things considered, but he couldn't stop being worried.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Robin asked.

"Olaf is, and I trust him." Will turned his attention to the man he called his leader.

"There's too many of us to move quickly through the woods."

"Should we split?"

"Is that wise?" Much asked.

"Right now, it's our only choice. You and you," Robin pointed at Much and then at Marian, "come with me. I am done looking for you two! We take Gisborne-"

"Olaf can carry him." Will interrupted. It would be better if he kept him away from Marian. While unconscious, Gisborne was no threat, but once he'd be awake who knew what trouble he'd cause.

"Can Allan get the others back?"

"He seems a bit shaken. I will take the lead of the other team. You haven't changed lodgings, I hope."

"Good craftsmanship is hard to come by, Will. No one could build a home like you could."

Any more words of appreciation and affection were cut short when Allan walked in. "Trouble," he said and then disappeared.

Robin, supporting Much with Marian's aid, walked to the exit of the cave. Stepping out, they realised the kind of trouble Allan spoke about. Their escape route was not an option anymore.

Not far from the entrance of the cave high bushes were a natural border of the village. Through the leaves they had clear view of the road to Locksley.

And then the guards were not their only problem. The new one was the size of the Sheriff's carriage, with all that included and it was moving towards the village.

Robin looked from Olaf to Allan and then to Much and John. He thought for a moment. He took a parchment from Djaq, scribbled a few words and then prepared his bow.

"Hold your shield up," he cried to the guard closest to him.

**Sheriff's Carriage and Locksley Manor**

"Turn around! Now!" Isabella yelled at her guard. "Damn that man!" she said more quietly.

"Clear head, my Lady."

The encounter with Hood's men, provided the information she had missed earlier. Robin was already at the sight of the events, probably finishing his rescue mission. "Is the monk alive?"

"Yes, my Lady. He suffered only a few bruises."

She sighed with relief. A dead body was all the motivation Robin needed, if Much's safety hadn't been enough.

"Not the whole world's army assembled can keep Robin Hood away from his best friend, my Lady."

Isabella knew it. Robin's love for Much was admirable, but not when it stood in her way. "Damn them all." All she wanted was to keep Robin distracted long enough for her plans to to be executed.

The carriage halted to a stop and she got out so quickly that she hit the guard who ran to help her out. She was received by a speechless Archer who had just gotten word of Robin's presence in the area.

"I will have them surrounded-"

"_You_," she spat the word, "cannot surround a splinter of wood, let alone Robin Hood. Step aside and try to learn."

"My Lady, Master Godric," Stephen, Godric's lieutenant, had already taken initiative, "five paths lead to the general area of the cave where the prisoners are held. One is blocked with rocks. Of the remaining four only three lead to the specific cave. Now we have them all covered, but the alarming news is that the newcomers seem to be involved."

"Newcomers?" Archer asked.

"Oh yes, while you were flapping that letter in front of me, trying to be impressive, there were people arriving. But don't worry, the deaf old woman with the sight problem in the Nottingham dungeons will tell you all about it, now SHUT UP!"

"Continue, Stephen," Godric ordered his man.

"We cannot know the exact number of the men up there or their weapons. The monk and the big one made it to them and so they are most certainly warned. If past is any indication Hood will not surrender easily."

"Any provisions? How long can they last?"

"I believe they're interested in a quick end, My Lady. He requested a meeting." Stephen gave her a note from Robin, sent with an arrow.

"Let's see if he truly has a leverage." Isabella galloped away with Godric and Stephen.

**Outside the cave**

"Will it work?" Much asked.

"I can't see why not." Will commented, but had his axes ready. With a side glance, he saw Rochelle stepping closer to Djaq. John and Tuck were staying back but not far from the front-line.

Ahead of them, Robin and Olaf were getting through the details. "You just agree to whatever I say, actually. Just nod. You seem effortlessly threatening."

"I like your ways, Robin Hood!" Olaf smiled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"People usually do. Let's hope it's not a mistake this time." He was anxious to see this done.

"I don't have all day, Hood." Isabella called from her horse. "Say your piece."

"It's quite simple, Sheriff." He replied. "You let us go, and you save yourself the trouble of a fight."

"Charming idiocy, Hood. Simple as you promised, and charming."

"I fear you misunderstood me. It's not a fight like the ones you're used to. There's a Viking army close by, waiting for their leader," he pointed at Olaf, "to return before sunset, or they have orders to raid Locksley."

Isabella scoffed. "A viking raid?"

"It's an unfortunate prospect, but..."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you will allow the good people of Locksley to suffer, just to save your skin?"

"The _guards_ of Locksley will be the ones to meet the viking blades."

"The people will defend their village!" Stephen spoke then.

Robin recognized him. He was a man from Locksley, but was saved by Godric and he pledged his allegiance to whomever his savior was second in command. It was a shame that a clever man was on the opposite side. But he had other things to worry about. "The people are instructed to stay indoors. Safe. The Vikings will head to the Manor and take it. I assume you have given Archer enough men to defend it. But will he pull up a fight? Can _they_? Can _you_ imagine how quickly you'll be the laughing stock of all England if you cannot keep a single Manor safe?"

"Is that how the tale will be?"

"It can be."

Godric approached Isabella. "My Lady, let them go."

"He's lying. There's no army."

"There is an army, Sheriff. Vikings do not travel alone. The threat of defeat and ridicule is quite serious."

"So I just let them slip through my fingers?"

"They were supposed to escape."

"Not so quickly, though. Not like this." Isabella said disappointed.

"Is there a verdict, Sheriff?" Robin asked, interrupting the conversation.

"You won this one, Hood. Tell your new friends they're welcome to Nottingham. And also tell them, the noose awaits!"

"Will do!"

"That was easy!" Rochelle laughed.

"Not when she comes to bite the next time." Allan said. "Good bluff, though!"

"Where's Marian?" Robin was alarmed, when he saw her nowhere near. It was too soon to start losing her again! Too soon.


	12. A New Player

**A New Player**

"Are they gone?" Marian emerged from the cave to erase the worry from Robin's face.

"Why did you hide?" he inquired, more suspicious than worried.

"I didn't want her to see me. She might have recognized me."

"From where?" Much and Allan chorused.

"York, a few weeks ago."

"Is it my head injury or was that confusing for everyone?" Allan wondered.

"Friedrich's orders. He instructed us-" Will offered the explanation but his efforts were cut short.

"Not now," Robin stated and walked away. He would have the truth. First he would have safety.

**The outlaws' camp**

"Two blankets." Robin held out the prize of his research. It had been a long time since he had cared to look for comfort of such kind. Cold or heat it didn't matter. He took what nature had to offer. The coldness in his heart after her Marian's death, or what he though was death, circled everything living in him. And then the fire that burned in him, after Gisborne's revelations of Marian's true fate burned everything away. Now he cared. Not for himself, not yet. She was his first and only care. "Will they do?"

"I think so. It's a warm day," she replied and fastened her sword-belt more tightly, keeping both her daggers strapped on her boots.

"Right, off we go. We'll be back in two days."

"Only two days?!" Allan cried. "Poor Marian."

"Why?!" Much's bewilderment amused Allan who wasn't allowed to elaborate on his innuendo.

"Will, Djaq, no reason to make a fuss." Robin pointed at their lodgings. "It is your home. Enjoy it. Carter, you're an old guest, make our new friends comfortable and keep an eye on things." And by _things _Gisborne was implied.

While walking away, Robin cast a glance at the big, black, unconscious lump that was Gisborne and he wondered if he would have to kill him the next time he'd see him. That would depend on Marian; on whether what she had to say was incriminating Gisborne beyond any redemption; and on whether Marian would make an attempt against him herself. Yes. Robin didn't know what had happened, but he knew the way Marian held on to her weapons wasn't ordinary.

"Let's see what you've been up to these months." This phrase was uttered by both Robin and Marian. And everyone wondered which one had the most surprising revelations.

**Somewhere in Sherwood**

"Are you hungry?"

"What?!" Robin was puzzled. Food was another subject he didn't ponder on much. Much knew to avoid asking him. The others wouldn't dare. She did, though.

"Have you eaten anything today? Or the day before?"

"I have regular meals."

"How bad is it?"

Robin sighed. "Quite bad." He finally admitted. "There was no rain for months. The crops nearly died. Many people did." The weight of the world once again appeared on his shoulders, not that he ever forgot, and Marian seemed prepared to share it.

"You need your strength. We fight to live."

"It seems we live to fight."

"It will end soon."

"Once I told them that I love you because you made me believe it will end well for us."

"And now? Have I lost my talent?"

"Now... Now it seems that we bleed and sweat just to prolong our death." The King was returning soon. But not soon enough. Not for the people who were starving.

"It will end, Robin, because now we have the means to end it the way we want to."

It was the moment they both realised they had to share whatever news regarding their cause they had. Robin told her about the coded messages he received from the King, informing him of his return. Marian explained to him about Friedrich's network of allies that were ready to take arms for the King.

Marian was impressed. She knew that wheels were set in motion but she didn't dare to imagine that the King was finally on his way home.

"Friedrich didn't say? He must knew if he's so involved."

"He must have, although he gave us the impression that he's a mere enabler of finances and in charge of seemingly innocent gatherings. _What's said in hushed whispers, who's to say? _Were his exact words."

"Talented liar."

"A husband and a-father-to-be, I must inform you."

"What woman made a tamed beast of our Friedrich?" Robin's spirits were lifted.

"Olaf's sister, Helga."

"Ah! That explains the vikings here. How did you move a Viking army and no one noticed?"

"Very quietly."

"Do you trust them?"

"Reasonably enough."

"Look at us!" he commented. "Proper adults, talking about the important things."

"Aye," she replied with a wink. "You finally grew up. I don't think I like it."

"Don't worry. It doesn't last for long."

"Prove it. What are thinking right now?"

"That we're not doing what we ought to be doing after so much time apart."

"And what is that?" Marian was behind him a few paces, probably catching her breath. It had been a long journey. She must had been exhausted.

"Being wrapped around each other until neither of us remembers what it feels not being together." He walked as he spoke, climbing on the rock to get a better view from the road bellow.

"Then I suggest you stop moving further and further away from where I am standing."

Robin turned around to see if Marian's face matched her tone of voice. He looked and he saw so much more. And he didn't waste his time, because she obviously wouldn't allow him such mistakes.

**Locksley Manor**

"Master?" George called from the door. He didn't know in what mood Archer was.

_It's not my fault, anyway. I found them. I got them here. He's the one who lost the opportunity to make something great._

"I am tired of being the joke in this situation." Archer's anger was far from the frightening sight of Gisborne's rage or Isabella's shivering, cold manner. "Prince John has plans to move permanently to Nottingham and I am the last to know. _Hood_ knows it before I do! And she just takes _my_ prisoners! Just like that. She doesn't value me. She just keeps me here so that another Lord cannot claim Locksley."

George didn't correct him on the fact the prisoners weren't _his. _And he thought it best not to mention that Archer's presence wouldn't affect any claim on Locksley, made by any Lord.

"She has secrets and as long as I don't know them she can do whatever she likes. This must change."

This was the first thing that George assessed as an intelligent thought.

"And I know just the person in York, to help us find out."

_Perhaps there's a chance for him after all._

"I'll have the horses ready, Master."

**North France, close to the borders with Germany**

A man dressed in black walked in the tavern. He removed his cloak that was soaking from the rain and gave a coin to the boy for a seat at a specific table. He ordered for more fire with another coin and made himself comfortable while the conversation on the next table was getting louder.

"What makes you think your information is worth paying for?" the tall man requested.

"The Count-" a blond man began to utter the name but the look on the first man's face stopped him. And identity best kept secret. "The Count will pay and he will pay well."

"Not unless you give the name of the noblemen who are willing to join our party."

"The money first."

"Tell me, whom do you take for a fool? The Count or myself?"

"You have secured the North. You need the South."

The tall man, the one with the money and the connection to the mysterious Count, rose from his seat. "I won't pay if I don't know what I am paying for."

"There aren't many who can give the right names, you know. But others are interested in this information."

"Is that what you think? That you're the only one with _the right names_? Do you think I am so poorly equipped to do this job that I only found you as a source?"

"You need me!"

"This on doesn't have anything to sell." The man dressed in black interrupted the heated argument.

"What's it to you, old man?" the blond man demanded.

"It hurts me to watch money or time being wasted and you managed to do both. Get rid off him," he addressed the tall man.

Several minutes later it was as if the blond man had never entered the tavern, his stupid trick forgotten forever.

"If half of what you said is true I should kill you now."

"Report back to your Count. And meet me in a week."

"It's not like me to make threats, but when I do, I carry them out. Always." The tall man promised.

"Understood." The man dressed in black acknowledged. He knew threats. Better than anyone.

The tall man galloped away and the man dressed in black gave another coin to the expecting hands of the little boy.

"Good," he moaned with satisfaction. "This is good."


	13. We Fight On

**We Fight On**

**A small cabin in Sherwood**

Marian pulled the blankets higher. The cabin was colder than she remembered. It was spring when she last had been there. She liked that sensation better; less troubled

"It will be dark soon." Robin announced as if the possibility of night had just occurred to him and jumped back into the improvisation of a bed he had created a few years ago. "What are you thinking?"

"That it would be a wonderful thing to be lost in a blissful moment like this."

"But?"

"Reality rears its ugly head."

"No," he replied, "Not yet."

**Nottingham Castle**

"My Lady," Godric announced his presence in the Hall.

"So," Isabella offered him a seat at her right. Godric remained at his place.

"There's been a sighting of the Vikings. They seem on guard. Best not to provoke them."

"I cannot believe he invited this threat to his beloved peasants. Now that everything hangs from a single thread, Robin thinks is fun to play war."

"Perhaps if you were to tell him-"

"He wouldn't understand."

"He might not. But there's evidence to support that if there is a reasonable opponent among your enemies, it would be him."

Isabella pressed the mask against the wooden armchair. "I can't. Not now. Just a little time, is all I need."

Godric shook his head. "I know I have no right to demand this, my Lady. But I do need you to promise me you will at least think about it."

"I will reconsider your suggestion. By the time you return from York I will have made a decision."

"What am I to expect there?"

"Proof of life. Indisputable."

"What promises are we to make this time?"

"Remind him I am saving this seat for him." She tapped her finger on the armchair and jumped up, heading to the door.

**Small cabin**

"Did you spend much time here?"

"Almost every night." Robin responded.

"Alone?"

"Almost every night."

"Who's been keeping you company?"

"A squirrel, once. And a few bats, although that obviously didn't work."

"Better than desert ants, though."

"Debatable."

**The gang's camp**

Djaq looked at the space that she had spent years of her life in. She never thought she'd be back there. The small chest where she used to keep her things was where she had left it. She dared to open it and she found it well stocked. Another had assumed to role of the healer as it was natural. She looked at Tuck and found his gaze on her, smiling.

It would take time but adjustment would be achieved.

Allan was lying down half asleep. Much was securing Gisborne's bonds while the former lieutenant kicked and screamed for release.

"Once they return, they decide. Now shut up." John carried him to where they kept their provisions and locked the heavy door. Will offered to stand guard. Tuck assured him he'd replace him after he'd get much needed rest.

Carter went with Olaf to the Viking's camp. They had to be watched. No matter how noble the cause and refreshing the virtue of patience, Vikings had little tolerance for both.

Rochelle sat by Allan and across from Djaq. Impressed, tired and famished, she let sleep take over.

It was only after everyone fell quiet, that Djaq realised that the blond woman to whom she had been hurriedly introduced earlier was nowhere to be seen.

_Perhaps she need__s__ some time __away __from all __of __us,__ unfamiliar __people._

This new person was supposed to be from Locksley, but Djaq failed to summon any memory of her. Not very noticeable those days, probably.

When Djaq looked for the gang's weapons she noticed that they were significantly few for their numbers. She asked Much who usually was the one to take inventory. It used to be Will back in the day. Before Much would delve deep into reminiscing he informed her that is was his duty now. When she asked him about the last time he performed this task Much laughed.

"I'll have you know that there's no one more reliable than me. I counted them yesterday. Normally I would do it again, once everyone was back, but today is not-"

"Count them now." She urged him.

Much declared he didn't understand the need but halfway through the chest his alarmed face led Djaq to search for her own knives, in her own satchels but in vain.

Most of their equipment was gone and Kate's absence was very suspicious now.

**The small cabin**

"It's been a long journey, hasn't it? Across God's green Earth."

"The longest!" Marian sighed. "And many things happened in all this time apart."

"I don't believe we would have survived if everything was standing still. The world moves forward. Eventually. And we with it." He had moved forward and felt shame for it now that she wasn't dead. Not an everyday thing to accept in a few hours time.

"Yes. People change everyday. Some more than the others. And sometimes these changes or the reasons behind them, may be cause for trouble."

"You're not great with riddles. No change there."

"This is serious, Robin."

"It is an inescapable truth with you, my love." He sat up and stared at her, half worried half curious. "It might be a stab in the dark but you are referring to whatever happened and for some reason you think that there might be something that would cause a rift between us."

"Not exactly. But it could be something hard to deal with."

"Something so much worse than inviting the man who _murdered_ you into my gang?"

"There will always be a part of me that will urge me to punch you repeatedly for the folly of allowing him so close, but I am here to stay."

"Then are my feelings so feeble? Am _I_ not here to stay? Do not attempt an answer. I am here to stay." He uttered every word with the gravity of the most holy oath. "Marian, in the course of our lives not everyone understand us and not everyone accepts us. But when we're lucky there are people who by some twist of fate or divine providence allow us to breath in the uncomfortable skin our actions made for us. Whatever you have done to bring you here, I am glad you did."

"I've killed."

"I am glad."

"I've slaughtered them."

"I am glad still. It is condemnable I know. May God forgive me. But, Marian, it is the truth. You see, I have changed too. And I don't know if I can return to whom I was or even if I want to."

"Well, I do not know what life changing events occurred here and before we get to that, I need to talk to you about my trip to the Holy Land. It wasn't what you might be thinking."

Robin felt the grave worry much like every other time he contemplated of the ship that sailed away with Marian in chains.

"_He _said that he sold you to a slaver."

"That is what he thought he was doing." Marian showed no emotion, saying those puzzling words. He envied her for that.

"You have traveled." She went on.

He remained silent unable to fathom to where the conversation was getting.

"Therefore you must have heard the stories about _The Captain._"

"Which captain? Which ship?" he finally found the strength.

"No. Not a captain. _The Captain_."

Robin believed he had accumulated himself with horror. The arrogance of human nature assuming it had nothing new to learn, all wise and knowledgeable.

"It can't be."

She pulled her sleeve up and the tattoo appeared signifying that _it_ most certainly could and more to that _it_ had absolutely been.

The complete account of everything that had happened on the assassins' ship was finally over and the land was covered with darkness.

"Earlier you said you were no longer who you were. I am not either. In the course of the past years I have been both the betrayer and the betrayed. I have been ignorant and illuminated. I have been terrified and terrifying. I have resisted and I have surrendered. I have been cold-hearted and I have been caring. When I was younger I thought I had to be good and I rebelled under the night sky. But my father died and my housed was burned to the ground. I want to be good, Robin. But I will not lose nobly."

Robin run his fingers on the black-inked symbols on her arm. "We fight on then. We fight and we let them now that we do not lose nobly."


End file.
